


Glitching Out

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin figures she had glitched out of the system when she ran into Alex Morgan and a man at the same time all three of their countdowns reach zero. The man sweeps Alex off her feet, Tobin stays friends and teammates with Alex but something never sat right with her or Alex about the whole situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tobin had always known god had a plan for each and every being on earth. But she also knew that sometimes, glitches happened. Sometimes the countdown everyone was born with wasn’t right. Sometimes the names that would slowly appear under those count downs, were of little or no help.

x-x-x

“Tobin, hurry up!” Kelly shouted toward her friend as they walked down the busy street. Startled out of her woolgathering, Tobin picked up the pace. Her countdown was nearing zero, but she hadn't yet mentioned it to her friend. As a matter of fact Tobin never talked about her countdown with anyone. As she went to look up at Kelly, trying to catch up, and she ran right into someone else her breathing stopped.

“Oh god,” the man said, offering a hand to another woman whom they had both knocked over. “I’m so sorry.” He said, Tobin stared at the woman. She was just a bit taller than Tobin and her eyes captivated her.

“It’s alright.” She offered a smile before looking at Tobin. “You ok?” She asked and Tobin nodded.

“I didn’t even see you guys.” Tobin said and the woman laughed.

“Well, I'm glad you didn’t run into us, on purpose.”

“This is…” the man trailed off, an unsure expression crossing his face, “I’m just going to say it. My countdown just ran out.” Tobin watched the other woman pale before looking down at her own wrist to see her own numbers set to zero.

“I…”

“Tobin,” he said smiling and Tobin’s own jaw dropped. She’d ever heard of another Tobin before, let alone met one.

“Tobin, what’s the holdup?” Kelly bounded over. When Tobin looked down at her wrist Kelly started jumping up and down. “Oh my god!”

“Shut up Kelly,” Tobin hissed, staring at the man standing between them.

“Wait… you’re both named Tobin?” The woman asked.

“Oh…” Kelly said realizing what was happening.

“Wait…” The man said looking at his wrist, his saving grace Tobin thought, one she wouldn’t have. There was a large ‘A’ on his wrist.

“Alex.” The woman said and Tobin sighed. She had never gotten a name or even so much as one letter to go along with her countdown.

“I…” Tobin looked over toward Kelly, thoroughly confused and slightly hurt. She prayed her best friend would know what to do and how to get her out of this.

“Sorry kids but Tobin here needs to get going. Toby give… Tobin,” Kelly eyed the man, “and Alex here your number and let's get moving.” Tobin quickly wrote her number down and gave it to the two of them.

“I’ll... I’ll call you.” Alex smiled and the man nodded. Tobin waved as Kelly dragged her away.

“You need alcohol!” She declared and Tobin nodded. She spent the rest of the evening on Kelly and Hope’s couch staring at her arm. It was odd not having any numbers on her anymore. She had heard of this, where you don’t actually have a true love, where you had glitched out of the system. She couldn’t believe god would let that happen to anyone, especially not her.

x-x-x

“Tobin, I’m telling you there are glitches…” Ashlyn said walking up to the younger woman, “but for someone else to be named Tobin, I don’t believe it.” Tobin knew Ashlyn believed in glitches, she herself was one. She had been best friends with Ali for years before their countdowns ran out at the same time and they both ran into each other on the soccer pitch. Ash couldn’t stop smiling, overjoyed that her suspicion had been right all along.

Ali on the other hand had been freaked out for a long time. She didn’t want to be different. She left without a word to anyone to play overseas, trying to figure out what she wanted. Ali finally came around when Ashlyn’s name appeared on her forearm and she couldn’t deny that she needed the woman in her life.

“It’s been three years,” Tobin waved it off. Truth be told not a day had passed since meeting Alex that she hadn’t thought about her. They spoke often; Tobin even went to her wedding, and was invited to Alex's upcoming baby shower. Kelly, Hope, Ash and Ali all told her she should try and stay away, that it would only cause her more pain but how could she? Something was pulling her toward Alex, just like something pulled Ali back to Ash.


	2. Chapter 2

“I have a problem…”

“Yeah I’d say you have a really big one brother.”

“Shut up about that.”

“Sure Serv— Tobin, sorry.” The younger man smirked even though his brother couldn’t see it. “What’s the matter bro?”

“I got another count down.”

“What? That’s unheard of.”

“Jason! I know.” Servando snapped into the phone, burying his head in his hands.

“Did you tell Alex?”

“No, are you crazy?”

“Serv, you are a dead man if she finds out. And you robbed that poor girl of her happiness, both of them.” Jason sighed. “Tobin didn’t deserve your lying ass stealing Alex from her like that.”

“Jason, we have a bigger issue.”

“Look, I’ll look into it, for now keep your arm covered.” Jason said before hanging up. His brother really screwed up this time, and Jason and the rest of his family were left hanging all because the man decided to be selfish. Decided to mess with fate.

x-x-x

“Tobin, when are you going to tell her that her name graces your back?” Ash asked as she walked into the locker room where Tobin stood without her shirt on, ‘Alex Morgan’ in flourished script across her shoulders.

“Shut up Ash,” Tobin growled pulling her shirt over her head.

“You know she’s going to try and join the team when she has her kid, right?”

“I know.”

“And you know she’s good enough to make it.” Ali added walking in, sitting next to Ash. She looked over at Tobin, feeling for the younger woman, she knows how hard it is to be away from your other half.

“Guys, she’s with… whatever…” Ash couldn’t help but laugh at her.

“His name is Tobin.”

“Is it? Really? Because I’ve never met another Tobin. Plus…” Tobin stopped and shook her head.

“No kid what is it?” Ali pushed and Tobin groaned.

“What if he saw her wrist? It was there already.”

“You honestly think he’s been lying to her for years?” Ash asked.

“It would make sense. He didn’t have any family. Hell, he didn’t even have any social media accounts. In this day in age?”

“Tobin… you’re going down a dangerous road.” Ash pointed out and Ali nodded.

“Why do you think I stopped saying it earlier?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you guys think so far!


	3. Chapter 3

“Here let me get that.” Tobin said walking up next to Alex, grabbing a box from her.

It was the end of the baby shower, Alex’s husband was supposed to be there but he had called saying he couldn’t get out of a work thing. So Tobin stayed and helped get everything into the car and was now carrying it all into the house for her.

“Tobin, you really don’t have to.” Alex said and Tobin smiled.

“I don’t have to, but I want to,” She said and Alex smiled, putting a hand on her baby bump. Tobin caught the woman daydreaming and smiled. “Just think, in a few weeks your little girl will be in your arms.” Tobin said and Alex grinned, excited about the idea.

“You’ll be there right? At the hospital, to meet her.”

“Of course Alex, anything for you.”

“Tobin… can I tell you something?”

“Yeah Al.” Tobin stopped moving things around the living room and turned to focus solely on the woman. “What’s going on?”

“I’m scared.”

“Of being a mom?”

“No... “

“Why are you scared Alex?” Tobin asked sitting next to Alex, she took the woman’s hands in her own.

“What if… What if it wasn’t supposed to be this way?”

“What way?”

“What if it was supposed to be you and me?” Alex asked and Tobin’s heart sank. Could Alex possibly know about the tattoo across her back?

“Why do you think that?” Tobin asked and Alex flipped her arm over, she pulled the shirt sleeve back showing a ‘T’ a few spaces away from ‘Tobin’.

“Tobin… there is no T in Carrasco,” Alex said and Tobin’s heart stopped, there wasn’t a T in Carrasco, but there was one in Heath.

“Alex… I glitched out.” Tobin said. “You are with the right person.”

“Yeah? Look me in the eye and tell me that,” Alex dared her and Tobin sighed, averting her eyes.

“I can’t,” Tobin said, “I should go.” She stood up, grabbing her jacket.

“Tobin, don’t go… please.”

“Alex… I can’t do this.” Tobin explained before walking out.

x-x-x

“I’m sorry you did what?!” Hope asked, glaring at the younger woman.

“I walked out ok? I was terrified and I just walked out.”

“You really are a fucking idiot, you know this right?”

“Shut up Hope, you aren’t helping. Not everyone was as lucky as you and I were.” Kelly explained as she sat down next to Tobin.

“No, you know what? It’s been three years, you need to grow up and go tell her. Her fucking name has been on your back for 6 months! What more proof do you need?” Tobin wilted further under the question, refusing to meet their eyes.

“I bought a ticket to Paris…” Tobin said softly and Hope dropped her bowl of cereal.

“Toby?” Kelly asked after a few minutes.

“I re-signed over there… I leave in the morning.”

“Wow Tobin… Just wow.” Hope said stalking out of the room. “Nice fucking goodbye!” She yelled and Tobin felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn’t know what else to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Servando looked down at his wrist again, his countdown was winding down. He was currently at the hospital with Alex for the birth of their daughter and as the nurse walked over and put his newborn, baby girl in his arms, he couldn’t stop smiling.

“Amelia.” He said looking at Alex who nodded before turning away from the two, trying to hide her tears.

Tobin promised she’d be there… Tobin Heath, whose name now fully graced her arm. Tobin Heath who was off somewhere in the world. Tobin Heath, who didn’t want to talk to Alex.

x-x-x

Tobin leaned over, grabbing her phone as it buzzed across the nightstand. She felt an arm wrap around her hips, trying to keep her close, bringing a smile to her face. She pulled the message up on her phone and went stiff.

‘You promised you’d be here.’

The message was simple and it tore right through her. She pulled the attachment up. A daughter. Alex had a daughter. She was wrapped in the blanket that Lauren gave her with one of those hospital hats on her head. Tobin felt lips press into her bare shoulder as an arm wrapped around her, and a body pressed against her own.

“Tobin, you okay?” The voice rang out and Tobin almost shushed her before she realized that there was no infant in the room and the voice of the woman's voice wasn’t that loud.

“Yeah,” Tobin sighed, flipping to another photo. This one was of the child staring directly at the camera and Tobin’s heart stopped; she had Alex’s eyes.

“Is that Amelia?” Tobin turned to face the woman behind her, confused.

“Leslie, how do you know her name?”

Tobin had run into Leslie when she first arrived in Paris, the two quickly becoming and staying friends. When Tobin returned with the news that she had glitched out, Leslie told her she had never had a count down. Things progressed from there for them. Both knew, however, that the deeper feelings would never be there.

“You have new ink on your back; it’s still swollen.” Tobin felt the woman’s fingers trace over the skin.

“Yeah, it’s Amelia.”

“Tobin, you should go tell Alex.”

“It’s not that simple.” Tobin sighed, putting the phone down, she buried her face in the woman’s neck seeking comfort from her.

“Tobin, go. If it doesn’t work, come back. I’ll be here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know the chapters are short but I hope I'm making up for it with daily posts. Hope you all are enjoying this!


	5. Chapter 5

Tobin stared at Alex, neither of them sure what to say, or even if they should say anything. As Tobin took Alex in, she realized the woman looked exhausted, and about to break. Without a word, Tobin swept in and took the fussing three month old from her drained mother's arms. The tiny girl calmed instantly, clinging onto Tobin’s soft worn tee shirt.

“Go nap, or shower, or… geez Alex do something you want to do.” Tobin said and was shocked when Alex wrapped her in a hug, crying.

“I miss you,” she said as Tobin wrapped her free arm around her, returning the hug. She buried her face in Alex’s neck, holding her own tears back.

“I missed you too, Alex.” Tobin watched as Alex pulled away then walked away without another word. Tobin hadn't missed the present tense the younger woman had used. She knew even standing right there in front of Alex wasn’t going to fix all the time she spent running away. Tobin looked down at the sleeping child in her arms and smiled, she looked so much like Alex. Tobin laid the girl down in the fold away crib in the living room before heading to the kitchen.

“Hey, I know it’s not much but…” Tobin stopped when she fully got the bedroom door open and found Alex asleep in an oversized USA soccer shirt on the bed. Tobin smiled, walking over to her. She hated having to wake her but knew she had to eat.

“Alex, come on wake up for me.” Tobin said softly, running a hand through Alex’s hair as she sat on the bed next to her. Alex moved closer to Tobin, snuggling into her for warmth. “I made lunch.” She offered, smiling as Alex’s eyes opened.

“Grilled cheese?” Alex asked and Tobin nodded.

“I’ll take care of Amelia, you eat and sleep.” Tobin promised, but Alex wouldn’t let her leave till she fell asleep again.

A few hours later Alex woke up only to find Tobin asleep on the living room floor with Amelia on her chest. She couldn’t help but smile, thankful to have her friend back. She had no idea that in a week Tobin would be gone again.

x-x-x  
x-x-x

“She left with no note, nothing!” Alex yelled into her phone, pacing back and forth with an even more upset Amelia in her arms. Ali, on the other end of the line sighed, and looked at Ashlyn, seeing if she knew where her best friend had run to. “Can you have Kyle call her?” Alex pleaded.

“I can call her,” Ali offered.

“No, she’ll have your number and won’t pick up.” Alex said defeatedly.

“Alright, better plan, Tobin might have Kyle’s number so I’ll have my dad call her.”

Ali did as she promised but her father said Tobin never answered even after multiple attempts. A month later the line went dead.

x-x-x

Tobin stared at her phone as it rang on the table. Leslie sat behind her, her chin resting on Tobin’s shoulder.

“You sure about this?”

“Yeah,” Tobin sighed. She turned the phone off removing the sim card before turning and sending an email asking for personal time from the national team.

“It’s not forever,” Leslie promised and Tobin nodded. “It’s not even a big year in international soccer.”

“You wanna get outta here?” Tobin asked with a slightly shaky voice.

Leslie knew she didn’t mean the apartment or even the city but the country or the whole continent. She agreed anyway, because she’d never seen Tobin this sad and it hurt her to see her this way.

“Pick a place.” She smiled and later that same day they had tickets to India.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I combined two chapters in this one considering I've gotten a few complaints about the length of chapters. Let me know what you guys think, do you like the idea? like how it's progressing? What do you like? What do you hate? What do you want to see more of, less of? Giving me feed backs gives me the ability to produce more stories you want to read.


	6. Chapter 6

Servando looked across the table at Alex and sighed, he rolled his sleeve up and showed her the name on his arm. Amelia.

“I… my name's not Tobin… I’m Servando Carrasco. I saw the name the day we met and I knew I was most likely a glitch. My whole family has been and… god Alex, you were gorgeous. I don’t know what I was thinking, but then lying got easier and easier and… I felt horrible for what I did. Especially since you and Tobin had gotten so close, because that’s who you were supposed to be with. But… Ameliea our daughter… I don’t regret that.” He explained quickly. “But Alex, you need to go find Tobin. You aren’t happy and you won’t be, not till you are back with her. You are suffering and I bet she is too.” Alex had tears streaming down her face.

“I can’t believe you did that…” She cried, “You ruined everything… You were so selfish.”

“Alex… I… I can’t say I’m sorry enough.” He explained.

“I have to go.” She got up and left the table, she went straight to her car knowing the first person who could help her get back to Tobin. The real Tobin. Her Tobin. She hesitated looking back toward the man that she felt she barely knew now.

“I’ll watch Amelia, don’t worry about her, don’t worry about me. Just… go get Tobin.”

x-x-x

Leslie stared at Tobin as the woman tossed a child in the air catching them before moving to the next child in line. Tobin’s smile had finally returned, her heart settled. Leslie would find her looking at instagram photos of Alex and Amelia and it was no longer causing her pain. Instead her pain came from missing her friends, her family, her sport. Tobin jogged up to Leslie kissing her soundly before sitting in the grass by her.

“Tobin… It’s time.” She said taking the woman’s hand in her own, Tobin nodded.

“I know.” So that night, Tobin emailed Cap about everything, ending with ‘I want to come home.’ Three hours later Leslie helped Tobin pack for the upcoming camp, and for the American to move home again.

It hurt to let the tan woman go, but Leslie knew Tobin really did belong with Alex and she wouldn’t stand in their way. Hell, she’d push them together if she had to.

x-x-x

“Ash give me her damn number.” Alex said standing in front of the blonde trying to be intimidating but just causing the blonde to laugh. Ali walked up and smacked Ash on the shoulder.

“You’re being mean.” Ali stated and Ash rolled her eyes.

“Babe, I promise I’d hand the number over if I had it but she didn’t just leave Alex; she left everyone. You know that.” Ali gave Alex a sad smile, it was true. When Tobin left she cut all ties with everyone, she couldn’t take it anymore.

“I need to talk to her.” Alex said, tears falling from her cheeks.

“Well… She’s supposed to be at camp.” Ash said rubbing the back of her neck as the two looked at her.

“How do you know?” Ali asked.

“Cap was talking about it… said Tobin sent her a note about reporting to camp.”

“And… you didn’t bother to ask for her email?” Ali asked and Ash looked guilty, once again earning a smack from Ali.

“God why are you abusing me woman?”

“You can handle it.” Ali said before grabbing Ash’s phone from her pocket. She scrolled through Ash’s email till she found one from Tobin.

“Ali… she asked us not to.” Ashlyn reminded and Ali shrugged.

“Yeah, well, she’s got no idea what she’s dealing with.” Ali explained as she wrote the address down for Alex.

“Do not fuck this up Morgan…” Ash warned darkly and Alex nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so there are only two chapters left after this one and I'm debating doing a few one shots/prompts from you guys, fill in some gaps, do some future snip its. So think of ideas and hit me up of things you want to see or things you want cleared up. Heck let me know if you even want the extra one shots (I'll be posting them in this same story so they are easy to find).


	7. Chapter 7

Alex was never able to figure out what to write to Tobin. Instead, she waited till camp, having made the roster to be there. As she walked into the locker room and saw Tobin standing there laughing with Kelly and Hope, her heart skipped a beat. From across the room, Hope fixed her with a cold look. Noticing the change in mood, Tobin followed Hope's gaze, turning to find Alex staring back at her.

“When were you going to tell me?” Alex asked, leaving Tobin slightly confused.

“Tell you what?”

“I don’t know! That you were going to leave? That you were going to come back? That anything Tobin! That my damn name was on your back? That you were it for me! You were the one.” By now Alex had tears streaming down her face. Tobin quickly crossed the room, clearing the bench in the middle to wrap her arms around Alex.

“Alex… Alex I thought you were happy with him.” Tobin said quickly. “I thought I had glitched out… No one gets their name on their back.” Tobin explained softly as Alex cried into her shoulder.

“My daughter’s name is on your back…” She said and Tobin smiled, chuckling.

“Since the second she was born.” Tobin said and Alex let out a laugh, gripping onto Tobin tighter.

“I thought I loved him… He lied Tobin, everything was a lie.”

“It’s ok, Alex.”

“I should have realized it was you. When you were around everything was better. I never felt that way with him. I knew I loved you… I just thought I was supposed to love him.”

“Alex, this isn’t the end, it’s just the start.”

“I’m so sorry Tobin,” Alex said pulling back a little. She showed Tobin her arm and Tobin smiled at her whole name written across Alex’s arm. Tobin Powell Heath never looked so good as it did on Alex’s arm.

“I’m not,” Tobin said honestly and Alex looked at her confused, Tobin noticed a few of their teammates looking at her confused too. “Now I get you, and I get Amelia… I wouldn’t have it any other way. So we had a few bumps in the road. If I was in…other...Tobin’s…?”

“Servando…”

“If I was in his shoes at the time… I might have lied too.” Tobin said and Alex shook her head.

“No you wouldn’t have, you are too good of a person.”

“Servando is a good guy. Just scared. I don't think he meant to have it go this far.”

“Then he could have stopped it at any moment.” Alex snarled and Tobin shook her head.

“Alex, you have no idea what people would do for you. I’m just glad it’s me who ends up with you in the end.” Tobin grinned and leaned down to kiss Alex.

“Oh thank god!” Ali said as Ash wrapped her arms around her.

“Finally,” Kelly said looking up at Hope as the woman captured the moment on her camera. “Aw, you’re adorable.” Kelly cooed and Hope smiled down at her, kissing her quickly.

“Figure they’ve had such a long journey already, they might as well have their first kiss on paper. Hard evidence you know.”

“Wait... this isn’t fair…” Alex said pulling back. “Tobin, I can’t expect you to just accept the fact that now you are a parent…”

“Expect me to? No. I love Amelia. She’s part of you, so she’s part of me and I’ll always love her like my own.” Tobin explained and smiled. “I… may have stalked your instagram for awhile… and…” Tobin rubbed the back of her neck as her face turned red.

“What is it Tobs?”

“I wished she was mine.” She said and Alex beamed kissing her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left. As I asked in the previous chapter I'd love your input on if you want to see a few one shots in this universe after I finish this story. Let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

Two years later.

“Toby come play!” A four year old Amelia said climbing over Tobin’s back, and up onto her shoulders.

“I’ll be right there Melia.” Tobin promised picking the girl up, and swinging her down into her lap. She wrapped her arms tightly around the child, kissing her cheek. “Go play with your dad, I promise to be right out.” She said and the girl giggled, before kissing Tobin’s forehead and running back to her father sitting on his surfboard in the water. Tobin watched as the girl swam out to Serv and he picked her up placing her on his board.

“You can go Tobs,” Alex said looking over at Tobin from her spot next to Tobin in the sand.

“I will soon.” Tobin smiled back at her. Alex moved over so she was resting her head on Tobin’s knee. They stayed there like that, watching Serv try and get Amelia up on the surfboard.

“Alright, I need my surf buddy,” Ash said walking up with Ali, the two smiling down at the other couple. Tobin leaned down kissing Alex before taking the hand Ash offered her. Ash pulled Tobin to her feet before they grabbed their boards. Ali sat down next to Alex in the sand, watching as Tobin plucked Amelia out of the water, setting the girl on her board.

“So… when were you going to tell us?” Ali asked and Alex looked over at her confused.

“Tell you what exactly?”

“That one of you is pregnant.” Ali said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“We’re trying...but…”

“Oh!” Ali said her eyebrows shooting up before smiling. “Well…” She looked over to Tobin, and Alex followed her gaze.

“Oh…” Alex said and then smiled. “Well then, guess you’re the first to know.” Alex chuckled. Tobin’s shirt now thoroughly soaked through with water revealed the large tattoos across her back, along with a third name started ending in ‘Morgan-Heath’.

“Congratulations, and I know if it was Ash, she’d want to hear about it.” Ali said and Alex rolled her eyes but got up walking to the water’s edge. Ali came up beside her with two boards. “Maybe we should show them how it’s done.” Ali said handing one over to Alex who smiled.

“I’m nervous… I’m never nervous when it comes to Tobin.”

“Don’t be, it’s something you both want. Plus Tobin loves you.” Ali said giving the younger woman a small push, they both started paddling out.

“Aunt Ali!” Amelia squealed and quickly made her way over to Ali’s board, leaving a pouting Ashlyn behind.

“Amelia! Don’t go!” Ash whimpered and Serv chuckled shoving her lightly.

“We’ll always come in second compared to aunty Ali.” He said and Ash chuckled.

“Come on why don’t we take the next set?” Ali said giving Ash a pointed look.

“Sounds good, alright Melia. Now, who do you want to go with? Me, the best surfing aunt you got.”

“Besides Toby,” Amelia said.

“I said aunt, thank you very much,” Ash said sticking her tongue out at the little girl. “Or, your aunt Ali who I don’t think you’ve ever seen surf.”

“Aunt Ali!” She smiled as the adults chuckled.

“Alright, you heard the girl,” Ali said before paddling further out, checking to make sure Ash and Serv followed.

“So I have something to tell you,” Alex said once the others were out of range.

“What’s that?” Tobin asked looking at Alex.

“I think it worked.” Alex said grinning and Tobin stared at her for a moment.

“Al… I’m confused.” Alex smiled even wider and kissed Tobin.

“Of course you are,” She chuckled, resting her forehead against Tobin’s. “You have more ink.” That caught Tobin’s attention and the woman grinned.

“Yeah?”

“Morgan-Heath, plain as day across your back.” Alex felt Tobin’s arms encircle her, as she buried her face in Tobin’s neck.

“You're pregnant.” Tobin said and Alex nodded.

x-x-x

Months later as Tobin held Gus Morgan-Heath in her arms as the four month old cried in the middle of the night and she kept thinking about the countdown on her son’s arm. She thought she had glitched out of a system that felt so damned, so strict and demanding. It wasn’t choice, or at least that’s what she had thought.

Maybe she did sort of glitch out, and that’s why Alex’s name was on her back, that’s why her children’s names were on her back. Why she had their names on her at all.

Except the more she thought about it, the more she realized that they didn’t know the rules, because there were no rules for this. There was normal, sure. But who wanted to be normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this is the end, I'm hoping to do a few one shots for this, so if you want to see something let me know, i'm always open to prompts. I hope you have enjoyed this! Thank you for reading!


	9. Day one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of Tobin's visit after Amelia is born

Tobin carried Amelia around the living room as the tiny girl let out small whimpers, her head resting on Tobin’s chest.

“Chen, I have no idea what I’m doing, I’ve never dealt with a kid before.” Tobin said into her phone to Lauren Holiday who just laughed at her friend.

“Tobin, relax. You’ve handled Ryan before. You can handle little Amelia.”

“This is different, you were there when I was watching Ryan.” Tobin said.

“Well what is she doing right now?” Lauren asked and Tobin looked down at her.

“I think she’s asleep, she keeps kind of letting out these tiny whimpers.”

“Tobin,” Lauren sighed, shaking her head, a smile on her face. “She’s asleep, those are snores.”

“Oh,” Tobin smiled. “That’s cute.”

“Are you holding her?”

“That’s what you’re supposed to do with kids right?”

“Not all the time, why don’t you go lay her down in a crib or play pen?”

“Alright, do I tuck the blanket in around her?” Tobin asked looking at the blanket Lauren had given the child.

“Just cover her with it, then walk out of the room and explain to me when exactly you got back stateside.” Lauren ordered and Tobin smiled doing as she was told, she quickly snapped a photo of the sleeping child sending it to her friend before walking out to the couch.

“Well Leslie basically sent me here, I mean I’m one hundred percent willing to be here but Leslie was pretty adamant about me coming here and trying to talk things out with Alex.”

“Yeah? How is that going?”

“Well… I kind of sent her right to bed as soon as I walked in. She looks pretty worn out.”

“Well she’s a new mother.” Lauren said and Tobin nodded. “Tobin… I love you and I don’t want to see you hurt… so please… please think this through ok?”

“I know,” Tobin promised. “But I have to do this.”

“Just don’t get hurt.” Lauren warned. “Now how long are you going to be here?”

“I have no idea, it could be a few weeks or forever. I don’t know.” Tobin smiled.

“I’ll take the latter.” Lauren said and Tobin chuckled.

x-x-x

After laying Amelia down in the playpen, Tobin made her way to the kitchen. She went through the cabinets, making a mental list of items she’d pick up for the family, she finally gave up and decided to make Alex a grilled cheese. Tobin had learned a while back that even though her cooking skills were limited, Alex loved the grilled cheeses she made.

Tobin went to work preparing the sandwich for the young mother, checking on Amelia every few minutes. Tobin finally finished cooking, setting everything up on a plate she checked on Amelia once more before heading toward the bedroom. She found Alex fast asleep on the bed, smiling she walked over to her.

“Alex, come on Alex wake up.” Tobin said and Alex groaned, rolling away from Tobin. “I made food.” Tobin said smiling when Alex opened an eye.

“Grilled cheese?” Alex asked and Tobin smiled, nodding. She helped Alex adjust so she was sitting with her back against the headboard. Alex ended up leaning back against Tobin as she ate, her eyes barely staying open as Tobin ran a hand through her hair.

“Tobin?” Alex said looking up at the older girl.

“Hmmm?”

“Where were you?”

“Here and there. Mainly Paris.” Tobin said not stopping the motion of her hand as she answered truthfully.

“You promised me Tobs…” Alex said weakly and Tobin’s face fell.

“I know Alex… and I’ll regret my choice for the rest of my life, but I just couldn’t bring myself to come.” Tobin explained, Alex burying her face in the crook of Tobin’s neck.

“I never thought I’d see you again.”

“I thought I wouldn’t ever come back.”

“Why did you?”

“Because I need to be a better friend to you. What I didn’t wasn’t fair or right, you wanted me here and I just left because I couldn’t handle it.”

“Don’t leave again…”

“Alex… If I could promise you that, I would. You know I can’t though.” Tobin said, watching as a tear fell from the woman’s face, Tobin moved the now empty plate out of the way before scooting both of them down the bed. “Go back to sleep Alex, I’ll watch Amelia.” She promised about to stand up. Alex quickly wrapped her arms around Tobin.

“Don’t go… not yet.” Alex said, causing Tobin to lay back down with her. Tobin stayed next to Alex till the woman was asleep again, before she left the room to check on Amelia.

“Well look who’s up.” Tobin smiled picking Amelia up out of the pen. The girl stretched before snuggling closer to Tobin, letting out a yawn. “Or are you?” Tobin chuckled, sitting on the ground, her back against the couch, Tobin rubbed the infant’s back.

With her jet lag finally catching up to her, Tobin let her own yawn out. Looking down at Amelia as the girl fell back asleep, Tobin laid down across the floor, adjusting Amelia so the girl was in the center of her chest. She placed a hand on the baby’s back, feeling the tiny hand fist her shirt before allowing herself to fall asleep to the tiny sounds of the girl breathing.

x-x-x

Alex woke up to an empty bed, sighing she got up and went to go find Tobin and Amelia. She didn’t have to look far, when she walked toward the living room she saw Tobin’s feet sticking out by the couch, she chuckled to herself before walking fully into the room.

“Tobs,” She started but stopped when she saw that Tobin was fast asleep with Amelia on her chest. Alex smiled at the sight of them, she watched as Amelia’s eyes opened and looked up at her. Figuring the girl would wake up Alex walked over to pick her up, instead Amelia stayed quiet and seemed to study Tobin. A few moments later Tobin woke up and was staring back at Amelia.

“Have a good nap?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, you?” Tobin looked up at Alex who was smiling at her, looking a bit more rested.

“Yeah, thank you by the way. I really haven’t been a good host with basically abandoning you with the kid as soon as you walked in.”

“I took her, you didn’t abandon me.” Tobin laughed, she held Amelia as she climbed back onto the couch next to the striker.

“She likes you, she doesn’t like many people.” Alex said, running a finger down the child’s cheek.

“She’s a really good kid.”

“How did you know what to do? You aren’t around kids that much.”

“I watched Ryan a few times, and Cap’s kids. Plus she was great.” Tobin looked down at the girl still in her arms.

“So….”

“I’m in town for awhile,” Tobin said answering the unasked question.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Tobin grinned.

“Where are you staying?”

“I rented a place a few miles away.”

“Closer to the beach.” Alex said and Tobin nodded.

“We’ll have to take her out there one day.”

“Yeah, she hasn’t been yet.”

“So...where’s the husband?”

“Chicago, his game is this weekend.”

“You going?”

“No, actually, I don’t want Amelia flying just yet.” Alex, her attention going back to the girl in Tobin’s arms. This was the longest Alex had ever seen her be calm.

“You want to order some takeout and watch some movies?” Tobin asked and Alex nodded. The rest of their evening was spent watching movies on the couch together. Taking a break to get Amelia a bath and into bed only to return to right where they were. Alex noticed Tobin had fallen asleep, she looked up at the woman and smiled. This felt right, she felt better here, in her arms, than she has in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to do some one shots for this story. Tell me what you guys want to see, prompt me! I promise I don't bite.


	10. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two of Tobin's visit.

Tobin woke up early the next morning, she had fallen asleep with Alex on the couch and Alex had led her to be in the early morning hours. So now after hearing little Amelia cooing in her crib through the monitor, Tobin stood with the child in her arms, watching the morning greet the world.

“You’re going to grow up into the most amazing person.” Tobin said softly, looking down at the child. “You are going to have a wonderful family behind you, Alex’s family, your mom’s family, they are incredible. If your dad had family I bet they would be great too, he’s a really good guy.” Tobin smiled as Amelia’s hands reached up toward her face. “I’ll be there for you too, along with all your aunties. You’ll never want anything ever in your life because we’ll make sure you have it before you even realize you want it. That I promise you.”

When she turned around she spotted Alex leaning against the wall, looking as if she just rolled her out bed. The younger woman was smiling, she walked over to them and placed a hand on Tobin’s shoulder looking down at Amelia.

“You’re up early.” Alex said stretching her arms out to take the child.

“Yeah, she was up so I… I thought you could use a bit more sleep.” Tobin explained as Alex took the girl, leaving Tobin feeling a bit empty.

“You don’t have to do this you know?”

“Do what?”

“Help out with her.” Alex explained smiling softly at the confused look Tobin sported.

“Oh, I don’t mind. She’s really great.” Tobin promised.

“Tobin… you came to try and fix whatever happened between us.” Alex noticed Tobin’s change in posture, her head hanging down, shoulders a little more forward. She noticed the woman’s eyes flicked to Alex’s covered arm, where Tobin’s name was. “Tobs, you didn’t…”

“I did Alex, I came to meet her, I love her simply because you love her. I want to get to know her. I don’t want to be just someone she hears about in stories.” Tobin watched Amelia, the girl starting to fuss from the change in emotion between the two women.

“Ok,” Alex said and Tobin looked up at her.

“Ok?”

“Yeah Tobin, you obviously love her… I saw you talking to her this morning… Serv doesn’t even do that…”

“He’s just scared.”

“Stop making excuses for him.” Alex said shaking her head.

“She normally up this early?” Tobin asked and Alex sighed, thankful for the change in topic.

“Earlier actually. She hasn’t slept through the night yet. She’ll fall back asleep son.” Alex looked up at Tobin. “You can go back to bed if you want.”

“Actually… I called Ash and I’m going to meet her and Kelley up to go surfing.” Tobin said looking back at her feet.

“Oh…”

“Want to go?”

“Tobs…”

“I meant it Alex, bring Amelia, we’ll pack anything we need… I bet Ali and Hope would love to come see her too.”

“I don’t know Tobin…”

“Please Alex.” Tobin plead, when Alex nodded Tobin grinned. “What do we need?” She jumped up.

x-x-x

“Hell Alex, what did you bring?” Ashlyn asked helping carry what they brought toward the beach.

“Almost forgot Tobin.” Alex laughed, it was true she got everything in the car and got ready to drive away, had the car in gear when she saw Tobin standing in the rear view mirror.

“That’s all on you.” Tobin muttered as she watched Ali playing with Amelia.

“Hope… I want one.” Kelley whined, looking up at Hope as she sat in the keeper’s arms. Hope smiled, nuzzling the side of Kelley’s neck, watching the girl as Ali tickled her belly.

“Yeah?” Hope asked. “Just one?” She asked and Kelley grinned looking up at her.

“Ok maybe a dozen.” Kelley grinned and kissed Hope.

“We’ll see.” Hope smiled.

“On that note…” Ashlyn looked around her friends. “I’m hitting the waves.” She grabbed her board, making sure to walk by and kiss Ali before heading out into the water.

“I’ll be right out.” Kelley promised as Tobin got up to follow the blonde.

“Take your time.” Tobin said giving a nod to Hope as she followed after Ash.

“Remember to put your wet suit on.” Hope told Kelley who rolled her eyes.

“Yes mom.” She said sarcastically.

“Hmmm, mom. I like it.” Hope said kissing Kelley’s cheek, knowing the younger woman melted at the idea. Kelley quickly got up, kissing Hope once more before chasing after the others. “Tell Ash she should have put a suit on!” Hope called after her and Kelley gave her a thumbs up.

“Things are going good there then?” Alex asked when Kelley was out of earshot.

“Yeah,” Hope smiled. “They really are. I wasn’t expecting them to be this good.” Even though Hope and Kelley had been together for years now they had just brought up the idea of getting married. Hope had gone against the system at first, not liking the idea of having a single soul mate out there that would ultimately be the one. So she dated a few people, and nearly got married to someone else. Then Kelley came bounding into her life and everything changed. Hope hated her at first, blamed her for the fact her relationship at the time had become rocky, then Kelley took a hard hit one day during a game.

_Hope watched as Kelley’s head met Fishlock’s foot as the two collided, her heart stopped as the girl fell right to the grass not trying to protect herself. Hope couldn’t help it, the moment the play was called dead she ran over to the young defender, Cap was sitting there with her, holding Kelley down trying to keep her from moving._

_“Hope, she can’t move.” Cap said and Hope pushed Kelley’s shoulders to the ground._

_“Stop thrashing!” Hope demanded and Kelley opened her eyes, Hope smiled down at her. “Thank you.” She said. “Now, how bad are you?”_

_“Better that you’re here.” Kelley smiled and Hope chuckled, earning a confused look from Cap._

_“Does your head hurt?”_

_“Horribly.” Kelley said, her eyes squinting as if she just realized how bright the sun was that day._

_“Alright, well I’m going to have a trainer look at you and they need to take you to the hospital, you’re cut pretty badly.” Hope said and Kelley groaned._

_“Come with me?”_

_“I’ll visit after the game.” She promised, brushing some of Kelley’s fly away hairs back._

_“You better.” Kelley said and Hope smiled at her, the trainers quickly loaded Kelley up into the ambulance. “You better be there Solo.” Kelley said holding Hope’s hand._

_“I will, just gotta win first.” She said and Kelley scoffed._

_“Kick her butt for me Cap.” Kelley said as they loaded her up and shut the doors. Hope looked over at Cap who raised a questioning eyebrow. Hope rolled her eyes before rolling her sleeve up, Kelley O’Hara was written in purple across her skin, Cap busted out laughing._

_“The great Hope Solo is being tamed by the squirrel.” She chuckled and Hope growled walking away, she walked right up to Fishlock._

_“You ever… and I mean ever do something that reckless again…” Hope stood toe to toe with the woman who actually looked terrified of the keeper. “I swear to god I’ll kill you.” Hope snarled._

_“That’s enough Hope.” Laura said pushing the keeper back._

_“Don’t even say it was an accident, she saw Kelley was going down.” Hope said and Laura nodded._

_“That’s why she’s sitting out for the rest of the game.” Laura said and Hope nodded, glaring once more at Fishlock before stalking back to goal._

“So kids?” Alex asked and Hope smiled, running a hand through her hair.

“Yeah, kids. Apparently a dozen.” She grinned.

“You’ll make a good mom.” Alex said and Hope shrugged. “I know you don’t think you will but you do wonderful with all the kids on the team, and Amelia adores you.”

“She’s easy to love, she’s my namesake.” Hope smirked and Alex groaned.

“I didn’t name her remember?”

“Sure Alex, sure. Just make sure Kelley doesn’t think you’re hitting on me.” Hope chuckled. Ali walked back over with Amelia.

“Someone might be all tuckered out enough to get some aunt Hope cuddles in.” Ali said as she handed the baby over to Hope who instantly cuddled the girl. Ali laid down next to Alex, stretching out.

“So Tobin’s back.” She said and Alex nodded. “How is that going?”

“She’s only been here a day, but… I’ve never felt so glad to see someone in all my life.” Alex smiled.

“That’s good,” Hope said, she looked at Ali who shook her head, the two knowing they couldn’t reveal Tobin’s secret.

“She’s great with Melia.” Alex looked over at Hope who was playing peek-a-boo with the child. “Maybe not as good as Hope though.” She smiled and Ali laughed.

“Who knew that badass Hope Solo had such a soft spot for the kiddies?”

“Oh hey now, we all know Ash can barely handle being out there. Just look at her, she’s itching to come back in and get her fair share of baby cuddles.” Hope said and the two women looked over, the blonde was indeed watching them, she grinned and waved at them.

x-x-x

“You do know that Krieger will totally have kids with you right?” Kelley asked looking at Ash as the blonde grinned and nodded.

“I know, we’re just waiting, you know after this soccer thing and after we get married.”

“Speaking of which… when is that?” Kelley prodding and Tobin splashed her.

“Don’t pressure her.”

“Actually, we haven’t told anyone but I asked her a few weeks ago.” Ashlyn smiled at her friend’s reactions.

“Why the hell didn’t you say anything?” Kelley yelled.

“We wanted to wait till next camp.”

“That’s like two months away.”

“Yeah but everyone would be there.” Ashlyn looked over to Tobin who nodded.

“That’s still a long time to make us wait.” Tobin pointed out. “You going to wait to tell us the date till it’s only a few weeks away?” She joked and Ashlyn splashed her.

“No! Hell no, actually… I kind of need to ask you something…” Ashlyn rubbed the back of her neck. “You’re the only one of my friends that can actually out do me in a suit, would you mind standing up there with me?”

“Sure Ash, I’d love to.” Tobin smiled.

“You too Kells?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Kelley grinned. “Unless we somehow pick the same date.”

“Oh we’ll do a joint wedding!” Ashlyn grinned.

“I doubt Ali would like that very much.” Tobin chuckled.

“Yeah? What about your girlfriend?” Kelley asked raising an eyebrow.

“Girlfriend? Tobin?” Ash asked looking back and forth between the two.

“Yeah Tobin here has been shacked up with some girl over in Paris.”

“Tobs?” Ashlyn looked over to the young midfielder who sighed.

“Her name’s Leslie and we’re not together, we just…”

“Live together in the off season and you run to her the moment things get hard.”

“She told me to come here!” Tobin snapped at Kelley shocking both her friends and even herself.

“Tobin…”

“She doesn’t want me either, so now I’m stuck between Alex who is married and Leslie who even though isn’t my soulmate, I still love. She told me to come here though.” Ashlyn paddled over to Tobin and wrapped her arms around her.

“Did she tell you to come here, or did she tell you to leave her?”

“What’s the difference?”

“You can always go back if she told you to come here.” Kelley said picking up on Ashlyn’s thoughts.

“She told me to come here… told me to figure this out with Alex.”

“Well then, what do you think Kelley because to me that sounds like she still loves you.” Ashlyn smiled and Tobin sighed, nodding.

“Totally Tobs, don’t get down on yourself just yet.” Kelley smiled. “Anyway… You basically have the proof across your back.” She chuckled and Ashlyn shot her a look. “Trust me, everything will work out sooner or later.”

“Now let’s hit the waves.”

x-x-x

Tobin sat down next to Alex after they had put Amelia to bed. The young striker rested her head on Tobin’s shoulder, sighing.

“Long day.” Tobin said and Alex nodded.

“Good day though.”

“I should head out soon, get back to the place I’m staying.” Alex looped an arm through Tobin’s.

“You can stay,” She offered and Tobin shook her head.

“It’s ok,” Tobin said. “I’ll come back tomorrow,”

“Tobin I want you to stay,”

“It’s not a good idea Alex,”

“Tobin,”

“Tomorrow, I promise.” Alex stood as Tobin did and pulled the woman into a hug.

“You better be here,”

“I will.” Tobin said before walking out.

That night both Tobin and Alex couldn’t sleep, they stared up at their respective ceilings, tossing and turning all night. What they didn’t know is that they were on the other’s mind all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I included a bit of backstory on Kelley and Hope tell me if you like it. Do you want to see more back story on the others? Do you want to see the couples together more? Less? As always if you have prompts send them my way! :) Hope you are enjoying still.


	11. Tobin's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alex see's her name on Tobin's back. (Set before Amelia)

Alex watched as Tobin chased after Kelley, the young defender had pushed Tobin’s board into the water letting it float away. After Tobin had used Kelley’s board to paddle out and get it, she returned to shore and saw the woman laughing, which prompted her to chase after her.

“You going to save her?” Ali asked looking over at Hope.

“Nope, told her not to do it. So she doesn’t get protected.” Hope stated simply.

“Don’t you feel a little bad?” Alex asked as Tobin caught up to Kelly.

“Not at all.” Hope said watching the two.

“Gezz…” Ali said looking up at Ashlyn, the blonde cringing as Tobin and Kelley went tumbling to the ground.

“Heath get away from her!” Hope yelled standing up, Tobin and Kelley were in the sand, Kelley pinned below the angry midfielder.

“Told you, O’Hara made her soft.” Ash smirked at Ali who rolled her eyes.

“Um… we might need some assistance.” Kelley said walking over, her hand holding her shirt against Tobin’s shoulder. Hope walked up and pulled the shirt back revealing a large cut across the woman’s shoulder.

“Fuck Kell what did you do to poor Tobin?” Alex asked as Ali stood up she looked at the cut.

“Alright Tobs let’s go wash it out and get you patched up.” Ali said leading Tobin toward the beach showers. Alex got up to follow but Ashlyn grabbed her arm stopping her.

“Let Ali get it, you know how Tobin gets when she’s hurt.” the young keeper said and Alex sighed sitting back down.

“I’m sorry Al, I just tripped and we both went down, her shoulder hit a group of shells.”

“It’s ok Kells.” Alex smiled softly at her, but glanced over to where Tobin and Ali disappeared, worried about her friend.

x-x-x

Ali watched as Tobin dropped Kelley’s shirt then pulled her own over her head to expose the cut, which was embedded with sand and shells. Ali winced as it bled down Tobin’s arm.

“We should clean it out.” Ali said turning the water on, Tobin stepping under the spray sucking in a breath as it stung.

“It’s ok,” Tobin insisted as Ali winced more.

“Tobin…” Ali said tracing the letters on the woman’s back. Tobin’s head fell, her shoulders shaking as she tried to calm the mixing emotions raging through her.

“I know, they’re darker.” She finally said and Ali patted her back.

“Tobin you should tell her.” Ali said rubbing small circles on her back.

“I can’t.”

“As someone who left their soulmate… I know what it’s like, you never feel happy unless they are there with you. Not just as a friend either.” Ali explained and Tobin looked at her.

“Ali please just patch me up.”

x-x-x

Alex couldn’t take it any longer, she pulled her phone out, acting as if it had gone off.

“It’s my mom, I’ll be right back.” She promised, walking away. She made her way over to where Alex and Tobin had gone. She walked around the building and saw Tobin standing her back to her, Alex’s name across her back, slightly covered in blood. Alex stopped and stared at the sight, she was right, she was with the wrong Tobin. Alex suddenly felt sick and turned walking into the restrooms, trying to keep her lunch down. Alex put her hand on her stomach, she had learned just a few weeks ago that she was pregnant, how could all this be happening at the worst possible moment. Alex stood up, straightening herself out before she stepped out of the bathroom, she walked back toward Tobin and Ali. Ali locking eyes with her, shaking her head. Alex stopped, waiting for Tobin to put her shirt back on, she waited a few moments more before walking over when Ali gave her a quick nod.

“Hey Alex,” Ali said so Tobin wasn’t startled.

“Hey, how’s the cut?”

“She’s going to need to have a pro look at it, so I’ll pack up and take her.” Ali said and Alex noticed how pale Tobin looked.

“I’ll stay here with her if you want to go grab your stuff.” Alex offered and Ali smiled at her, thanking her as she ran back to the group. Alex slung Tobin’s arm over her shoulders, the woman slumping into her. “Woah there Toby,” Alex said and Tobin chuckled.

“Thanks Al, who knew shells were so nasty.” Tobin asked and Alex laughed.

“It’s the blue ones you have to watch out for, sneaky little fuckers.” Alex said and Tobin laughed. “Want some help to the car?”

“It’s ok I’m sure Ali will be right back.”

“It’s alright, I don’t mind. I wanted to talk to you anyway.” Alex said and Tobin nodded. Alex wrapped an arm around Tobin’s waist, holding her close as the girl struggled a bit. “Tell me if you get light headed.”

“Will do. What did you want to talk about?”

“I actually have something to tell you, and it has to stay between us for now ok?”

“Ok Lex.” Tobin said looking concerned.

“Tobin, I’m pregnant.” Alex said quietly and Tobin stopped walking, Alex looked at her. “Tobin? Are you ok?” She asked and Tobin looked up at her, a smile plastered on her face.

“Really?” She asked and Alex smiled.

“Yeah.”

“That’s great Alex.” Tobin smiled wrapping Alex tightly into a hug. “You’re going to be a wonderful mother.” Tobin said as Alex hugged her back, burying her face in Tobin’s neck. Alex’s heart broke slightly that Tobin didn’t say anything about the name on her back, but at the same time felt relief. Leaving her husband would make everything harder, and maybe Tobin didn’t actually love her… maybe they had glitched out.

“Thanks Toby.” Alex said and Tobin kissed her temple.

“You’ll let me know if you need anything right?” Tobin asked pulling back slightly.

“Right.” Alex nodded.

“You ok?” Tobin asked, inspecting Alex’s face closely.

“Yeah Tobin,” Alex smiled, taking Tobin’s hand off her face. “Just… too much sun.”

“Alright double trouble, let’s get little Tobs to the hospital.” Hope said walking around the corner spotting them.

“Do we have to?” Tobin whined, still smiling at Alex.

“You want to bleed out?” Hope asked bluntly, earning a groan from Tobin. They flanked her as they walked to the car. “Put a towel down so she doesn’t get blood on the seat.” Hope said and Tobin glared at her.

“I’m not that bad.”

“How come you’re shirt is soaked through then?” Hope asked and Tobin saw that her shirt was soaked.

“Tobin,” Ali said as Tobin slightly paled again.

“Um… how close is the hospital?” She asked and Hope started the car up.

“With Hope driving? Three minutes, put a seatbelt on,” Kelley said getting into the front seat. Tobin rested her head against Alex’s shoulder as they drove straight to the ER. Ashlyn practically carried her in and up to a nurse.

“You look like hell,” The nurse said to Tobin with a smile.

“I think all my blood is attempting to leave my shoulder.” Tobin chuckled as the nurse looked at the cut, she grimaced.

“Follow me, we’ll get this fixed right up.” Ashlyn helped Tobin to the room, and stayed with her as they worked on her.

“You doing alright there Tobs?” Ashlyn asked as Tobin buried her face in the pillow of the bed.

“Hurts.” She growled out.

“Well yeah I would think so, you have some pretty nasty cuts here.”

“How long till they heal?”

“A few weeks.”

“Good, Dawn would kill me,” Tobin said and Ashlyn smirked.

“You nearly tore your arm off and you’re worried about Dawn?”

“Yeah man,”

“Don’t worry Kelley will get it more considering she caused it,” Ashlyn said and Tobin chuckled then her eyes went wide.

“Shit.” She hissed at the pain in her arm.

“What’s the matter Tobs? And before the pain I mean.”

“Nothing… I just thought of something… I can’t say yet.”

“Alright,” Ashlyn patted her leg. The nurse looked between the two, smiling.

“So? Are you Alex?” She asked and Ashlyn scoffed.

“Psh, no way. My girl’s out in the lobby. This here is my best bud though. Alex doesn’t know she graces our lovely Tobin’s back.” Ashlyn explained as Tobin groaned burying her head back into the pillow. “Someone is too much of a chicken to tell her.”

“We’re not friends, she’s my teammate for soccer.” Tobin said and Ashlyn laughed.

“Oh! That’s why you look familiar, my daughter loves you guys.”

“Thanks!” Ash smiled.

“I’ll make sure to patch you up nicely, so you don’t have a scar.” The nurse added and Tobin looked at her raising an eyebrow.

“You weren’t going to before?”

“Well now I have more incentive.” The nurse winked and Ashlyn laughed.

x-x-x

Tobin followed Alex into her house, Alex’s husband walking behind her, fearing she’d fall.

“I’m fine Crassasco,” Tobin grumbled at the man.

“If you fall and get hurt Alex will kill me for sure.” He explained. He lead her over to the couch.

“Remember you can’t lay down.” Alex yelled from the kitchen and Tobin groaned looking at the man next to her.

“Will you tell?”

“Have you seen her mad?” He countered and sat down next to her, “Here rest your head on my shoulder, I’ll put the game on and we can chill.” He said and Tobin did as he instructed, her eyes closing. Tobin heard the TV turn on and the game started up, she sighed happily relaxing into the man’s side.

“Tobin, you need to stay awake.” Alex said, Tobin could hear her foot tapping from across the room. She groaned but left her eyes closed.

“Aw come on Alex, the girl needs some rest after today.”

“You aren’t helping mister.” Alex said and he laughed.

“Then come join us, I’ll even let you poke her every time you think she’s asleep.” He promised and Alex smiled, Tobin felt the younger girl sit down next to her, wrapping an arm around her.

“So… names?” Tobin asked through a yawn.

“Oh you told her!” He said excitedly, and Alex placed a hand on the back of his neck, calming him down. Tobin had finally opened her eyes, looking at the excited man, who looked more like an over excited two year old.

“Today, at the beach.” Alex said.

“I personally like Leonardo.”

“I vetoed that.” Alex said quickly and Tobin chuckled.

“Don’t want your kid named after a ninja turtle?” Tobin asked and Alex smiled at her.

“Exactly.” The room fell quiet as the married couple focused on the game, slowly Tobin fell asleep, leaning heavily into Alex’s husband.

“She’s asleep.” He said and Alex smiled nodding. “Is that ok?”

“Yeah,” Alex said, she snuggled into Tobin’s side. Once Alex was asleep her husband slowly lowered the two women to the couch so they were laying down. Tobin wrapped her arms around Alex as the striker snuggled closer to her. He smiled at them as he sat down in the chair near them, to him this was his family now; Alex, Tobin and the baby on the way. He couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this was a prompt idea from the last chapter, I thought it would take a lot longer to get it sorted out because I had conflicting issues with what was already written. It ended up working out a lot easier than I thought and ended up being a lot longer. So let me know what you think? Does it fill the prompt well? (I will add to the whole pissed off part, that part conflicted with what I've previously done, (she doesn't confront Tobin till later)) Do you like the added bit with Servando? (By the way if I ever spell his name wrong tell me, I'm not used to it yet) Do you want me to refer to him as Servando even if Alex doesn't know his real name? Any other ideas you want to see done? Feel free to hit me up here in the comments or over at Tumblr at jessi-08


	12. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day three of Tobin's visit.

Tobin stared out the window of her rental room, she couldn’t figure out what she wanted to do. It was too early to go back to Alex’s, but at the same time there wasn’t much else to do. So instead she just stared out at the sun coming up, the way it woke the world slowly. Tobin sighed, running a hand through her hair, she turned back to her room, grabbing her long board she headed out, stopping briefly to grab her snapback. She went to the street, laying the wheels against the street, allowing herself to get lost between the road and the wheels. She followed the road down toward the boardwalk, checking out the shops as she went by.

“Tobin Heath!” Someone shouted and Tobin stopped, she pulled the board up and turned seeing Kelley standing behind her with Hope. Tobin walked over to them, sitting in the chair Hope kicked out for her.

“Why are you up so early Heath?” Hope asked, she flipped a cup over for the midfielder and poured some coffee for her.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Tobin said honestly, taking the warm cup between her hands, smiling a thank you at Hope.

“I’m guessing you didn’t stay at Alex’s last night?” Hope said and Tobin nodded. “You really should talk to her Tobin, she already questions everything.”

“I can’t pull her family apart.”

“Tobin, you are her family.”

“No, not Alex’s. Amelia’s.” Tobin said. “She deserves both parents, both a mom and a dad.”

“You would be a great mother.”

“Hope, I’m not doing it.” Tobin snapped back shocking both of them, Kelley sat there unimpressed by her friend.

“You know you both are suffering.” Kelley said and Tobin sighed, setting her coffee down.

“Can we talk about anything else?”

“Sure, when are you going to play here?” Kelley asked and Hope chuckled as Tobin groaned, it wasn’t much of a topic change.

“I don’t know.”

“Well it should be soon because rumor has it Jill wants proof you and Alex still connect and not just for a few games.”

“We’ve never had a problem before…” Tobin said confused as Hope glared at Kelley.

“Don’t be mean Kell,” Hope said then looked at Tobin. “What she’s trying to say is… we miss playing with you, or at least against you.”

“I’ll try to return soon.” Tobin said looking at the time. “Want to go see Amelia for a bit?” She asked and the two grinned. The group cashed out before heading down the street, Tobin carried her board as Hope and Kelley walked hand in hand. Tobin quickly knocked on the front door, when Alex opened the door it was easy to tell the young striker hadn’t slept well either. Tobin smiled and held out a cup of coffee for her.

“I brought company…” She said timidly and Alex gave a soft smile.

“Company is always welcome.” She said yawning.

“Actually she brought babysitters, since both of you missed sleep last night, Kelley and I are going to offer our help and watch my namesake.” Hope ordered but a smile was plastered on her face. Alex didn’t need to be told twice she went right to her room, tugging Tobin with her. She pulled Tobin down onto the bed and snuggled close to the tan midfielder. Tobin stayed awake for awhile, watching the young woman sleep soundly. Tobin finally wrapped her arms around Alex tightly and allowed herself to fall asleep.

x-x-x

When Tobin woke up it was to Alex staring down at her.

“Alex?” Tobin asked raising an eyebrow.

“You’d tell me right?”

“Tell you what?”

“If it was you… who I was supposed to be with.” Alex said and Tobin’s heart stopped. Tobin moved to be sitting up, forcing Alex to back away from her.

“What do you mean Alex?”

“I’m serious Tobin, I know you know what I’m talking about.” Alex said sternly and Tobin shook her head.

“I glitched out.” Tobin said strongly and Alex became furious.

“Tobin! Don’t lie to me.” She said and Tobin shook her head, pulling her arm where her countdown had been.

“I glitched out Alex.” She said and Alex pushed out of the bed and stormed across the room.

“Whatever Tobin.” Alex said before disappearing into the bathroom slamming the door. Tobin sighed dragging her hand over her face, why would Alex be so angry with her? She pulled herself out of the bed and stretched before walking out of the room toward where she heard Hope and Kelley. She leaned against the wall watching Hope hold Amelia in her arms as they watched Kelley juggle a small soccer ball.

“Hey Tobs.” Hope said and Tobin instantly knew they had heard the fight. She walked over to Kelley catching the ball with her foot as Kelley kicked it over, they juggled back and forth for awhile.

“I think maybe I should go guys.” Tobin said and Hope shook her head.

“No Tobin, you shouldn’t it’s time you figure this out.” Hope pressured and Tobin groaned. Suddenly Amelia started crying and reaching out toward Tobin, Hope looked at at the midfielder who walked over and picked the girl up, shushing her she bounced her back and forth for a moment. Tobin didn’t notice that Alex had come out from the bedroom and was watching the interaction.

“You’re alright baby girl.” Tobin said soothingly and the infant calmed down, letting out a small yawn. Tobin adjusted her so the girl was resting against her shoulder, she pointed to the blanket by Kelley who handed it over and turned running right into Alex.

“Hey,” Tobin said softly and Alex smiled.

“I can put her down, like i said you don’t need to be her sitter while you’re here.” Alex said and Tobin shook her head.

“I’d like to put her down, if you don’t mind?”

“By all means.” Alex said stepping away from blocking the way. She watched Tobin carry the girl down the hall before going and sitting on the couch next to Kelley, snuggling into her side.

“It was supposed to be her.” Alex said and Kelley looked over at Hope who gave her a stern look.

“Ok Alex.” Kelley said back. Hope rolled her eyes and then looked at her watch.

“Hey, your husband is about to play.” Hope said and Alex handed the TV remote over, allowing the keeper to put the game on. Instead of the normal pregame show they saw a player being carried off the pitch.

“Alex…” Kelley said, not saying what was on everyone’s mind. There on the TV in bright red letters was Carrasco out with injury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, got caught up with classes. Admittedly this isn't my best work but I needed to fill a bit in. Better stuff is coming up! Send me ideas too guys, nothing says I have to stick to finishing this visit story line first.


	13. Day Four

Tobin waited at the airport with Alex, the young striker bouncing back and forth on her heels.

“Alex you need to settle down.” Tobin said and Alex shook her head.

“He’s hurt Tobin… bad enough that they sent him home.” Alex said and Tobin knew there would be no calming the girl. She was nervous for her friend too, to be hurt bad enough for them to put you on a plane home wasn’t a good thing. Suddenly she spotted him, and noticed the black eye the other midfielder sported.

“I swear it’s not as bad as it looks.” He smiled, wrapping Alex into his arms, kissing her. He smiled at Amelia taking the girl from Tobin and cuddling her. Alex fussed over him for a moment as Tobin smiled at him, watching him interact with the infant melted Tobin’s heart.

“It’s not that bad? Are you kidding me, it’s swollen shut.” Alex said and he just smiled, pulling her into him, kissing her forehead.

“It’ll heal.” He promised, then turned to Tobin. “Thank you for the welcoming party.” He said hugging her. Tobin hugged him back and shook her head.

“Thanks for letting me hang around your lovely wife for a week.” Tobin chuckled and he laughed wholeheartedly.

“You don’t see her when she’s angry,” He said then whispered. “Trust me it’s scary.” He said and Alex glared at him. “How is my baby girl?” He asked looking down at Amelia again, the tiny girl babbling at him, moving her arms. “I missed you.” He cooed at the girl. “Let’s go home.”

x-x-x

Tobin opened an eye, she heard Amelia crying, moving to sit up she noticed Amelia in the arms of her father. Tobin ran a hand through her hair, yawning.

“Good nap?” He asked and Tobin smiled nodding.

“You’re doing that all wrong Carrasco.” Tobin laughed looking at him as he held Amelia, she walked up to him and adjusted his arm, so it was around the young girl, holding her close to his body.

“I don’t know if I can do this Heath…” He said and Tobin laughed.

“Of course you can, you’ll just need some help,” Tobin pointed out, she smiled down at Amelia who was watching them. “You wanted this Carrasco, now you have it, now you get to be the best daddy out there. I promise anytime you need help you can call. I might not know the answer either but Lauren will.” Tobin grinned as he laughed.

“Alright,” He smiled. “I love her so much, I had no idea someone could love somebody like this.”

“Yeah,” Tobin smiled, looking down at the girl. “It’s amazing how much you can love someone that is so new, so tiny, so amazing.”

“She’s perfect.” He agreed.

“She is, just like her parents.” The male midfielder smiled at Tobin.

“You know Alex mentioned the Tobin charm. She never told me how well it worked though.”

“Tobin charm?” Tobin asked raising an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah, said you could give just a simple smile and it’d melt hearts. That you always knew exactly what to say no matter what.”

“Well I try.”

“I’m going to make a bottle for her, get her mid afternoon feeding in. Maybe Alex can get a bit more sleep.”

“She was really worried about you.” Tobin said and he nodded.

“I know, I feel bad about that, I never should’ve gone for the ball.” He shook his head. “I’m glad you were here for her though. She told me that you stayed with her the whole time. That you didn’t let her push you away while she cried… I can’t thank you enough for that.” He said and Tobin put a hand on his arm.

“Hey, you guys are family.” She said and the man nodded, pulling her into a single arm hug.

“You’re family Toby, and I thank god for that every day.” He said kissing the top of her head. “That means no disappearing again.” He warned and Tobin chuckled.

“Hey I’m still signed with Paris.” She reminded him and he groaned.

“What do those french people have that we don't?”

“Class?” She said and he laughed so loud it startled Amelia enough to make her cry.

“Oh baby I’m sorry, daddy just couldn’t help it.” He chuckled. “And Tobin we have plenty of class.” He countered and Tobin laughed.

“Sure Carrasco, sure.” Tobin said laughing.

x-x-x

Servando looked over at Alex and Tobin as the two slept on the couch, Alex tucked safely in Tobin’s arms. His heart broke at the sight, he knew long ago that he had lost Alex but neither of them could let the other go. He never understood why Tobin didn’t push them though, he knew the woman had every right too, her name was the one splattered across Alex’s arm and he was convinced Alex’s name was on her shoulders. When Amelia made a small squeak from her bassinet Tobin’s arm reached out and rocked the baby back and forth as she kept sleeping. He knew he would have to fix this, he didn’t deserve this, what they had created. Not when Tobin fit so perfectly into it. He sighed and went to turn away but he couldn’t tear his eyes off the couple. He hoped one day they would understand, that this secret wouldn’t change everything. He had hope that Tobin would forgive him, Alex however would be angry. He was pulled from his thoughts when Alex’s phone went off. She groaned reaching for it.

“Tobs, we have to go to practice.” She said and Tobin shook her head, pulling Alex closer.

“You have to, I’m not part of the team.”

“You promised.” Alex reminded and Tobin groaned, but opened her eyes, she immediately saw Carrasco on the far side of the room. The man shook his head and smiled.

“Alright Alex.” Tobin said, letting her arms drop from around her. Tobin sat up, pulling Alex up with her and sighed looking over toward the injured man.

“You ok to watch her while we’re gone or should we take her?” Alex asked and he shook his head.

“I’m sure I can manage just fine, especially since Tobin here has been giving me some confidence.” He smiled and Alex looked over her shoulder at Tobin who turned red.

x-x-x

Tobin looked up the field as she ran, the ball rolling ahead of her. Alex was outrunning Becky and there was no way Ali would cover enough ground to get toward the forward. Syd was her second option, running closer to Tobin but better guarded by an intense looking Kelley. Syd gave a quick shake of her head and Tobin looked back up field, Alex gave her a nod and Tobin launched the ball, Alex collected it without breaking stride and two touches later the ball was in the back of the net behind a very angry Ashlyn.

“I warned you guys!” The keeper yelled as Alex, Syd and Tobin celebrated. “Tobin and her have spidey senses about one another.” She groaned kicking the ball out to Ali who rolled her eyes.

“Alright ladies, time to wrap up.” Jill said walking onto the field. “Tobin could I speak to you for a moment?” She said and Tobin walked over to the coach.

“What can I do for ya?” Tobin smiled and Jill sighed looking up at Tobin.

“I would like for you to seriously consider coming back stateside.” Jill said firmly, and Tobin’s eyebrows shot up.

“Does it affect my standing on the team?”

“No…”

“As of right now I don’t know where I’ll end up next season. I’d love to be here but I’m honing in my skills and playing at a better level over in Paris. Not to mention my life is in Paris right now.”

“Tobin,” Jill said sternly, Tobin dropped her head a bit. “Tobin,” Jill tried softer. “Whatever is in Paris isn’t supposed to be your life. Dawn told me about the predicament between you and Ms. Morgan.”

“She’s with her husband.” Tobin said and Jill nodded.

“If that’s how you feel.” Jill said and Tobin groaned. “Just don’t let it change anything on the field.”

“It hasn't yet, and it’s been years.” Tobin said and Jill shook her head.

“You know you don’t have to put her first all the time.”

“She’s my friend, I love her, one day I’ll put me first, but not now.” Tobin said and Jill nodded. “May I go?”

“Yes, just Tobin, if this ever becomes too much come to me.” Jill said.

“Ok coach.” Tobin agreed before heading toward the locker room, she stopped when she ran into Ashlyn as she walked in.

“Hey Tobs, what did coach want?”

“Just to talk about Paris.” Tobin said and Ash smiled, squeezing Tobin’s shoulder.

“Give me a call, we’ll hang out again before the weeks over.” The keeper offered and Tobin nodded. “Now hurry up cause Morgan isn’t going to wait around for you forever.” She joked and Ali smacked her arm as she walked by.

“Stop pestering the poor girl.” Ali said and Ashlyn gaped at her.

“I meant right now, to go home to her kid!” Ash explained as Tobin and Ali chuckled.

x-x-x

Tobin watched as Alex and her husband as they worked around the kitchen with each other. Tobin stood with Amelia in her arms the young girl watching her parents also. Tobin looked down at the child who looked up at her and giggled, reaching out to touch her cheek. Tobin smiled and kissed the girl’s cheek.

“You don’t have to hold her you know?” Alex said looking over at Tobin, she leaned against the counter next to the stove.

“I don’t mind.” Tobin said looking back at the girl, she bounced her a few times.

“Wait…” Carrasco said before disappearing quickly out of the kitchen.

“Where is he…” Tobin asked raising an eyebrow at Alex who laughed shaking her head.

“I have no idea. He does this every once in awhile.” Alex smiled. “Kind of like you.”

“I don’t do that.” Tobin scoffed and Alex laughed harder. Suddenly he came back with a large piece of fabric.

“Ok so Amy got this for you, said she swore by it.”

“A-rod?” Tobin asked and the man nodded, pulling his phone out he pulled a video up. The two Tobins worked together to set the wrap up, the Orlando player shooting a look at Alex as she tried to peek around them. She sighed and leaned back against the counter waiting for them to finish.

“Tada!” He said stepping back, revealing a very happy Amelia snuggly tucked against Tobin while Tobin’s hands remained open.

“How have you not used this thing?” Tobin asked and Alex shrugged.

“It’s been tucked away and I guess it slipped my mind.” Alex explained, smiling at Amelia, running a finger down her cheek.

“It’s the best thing in the world.” Tobin said looking over to the other midfielder.

“Totally agree.”

“We can take her anywhere.” Tobin grinned.

“To the store, or the beach or we can take her to practice!” He agreed excitedly.

“Oh you two are going to get us into a lot of trouble aren’t you?” Alex asked and the two smiled at her. “Alright well take your antics out of the kitchen with the baby. Matter of fact if you want you both can run to the store and pick up a few things we need for dinner.”

“Sounds good to me, what do you think Heath?”

“We can take the kid?”

“I certainly can’t watch her.” Alex smiled and Tobin smiled looking at the other midfielder. “Just walk, do not longboard, or skateboard, or run… or any other crazy method of transportation while my baby is hanging off either one of you.” Alex said looking back and forth between the two, they both held their hands up grinning.

“We promise.” They said at once. Carrasco leaned over and kissed Alex swiftly before grabbing the list in her hand and following after Tobin.

“Take her binki!” Alex reminded, shaking her head. “Get a bottle of wine too.”

x-x-x

“Cart?” Carrasco asked looking over at Tobin and Amelia.

“Um… no, if we can’t carry it through the store, we’ll never get it home.” The store wasn’t more than a block down the road from the house but they didn’t want to strain themselves carrying everything back.

“So Tobin, how has Paris been?” He asked and Tobin smiled.

“It’s been amazing, the game is so different there, they play at such a higher intensity. I miss here though too, miss seeing all my friends and family when I want to.”

“Yeah I know how that goes, I’ve bounced around this whole country in just a few short years.”

“I don’t mind the travel, just I really can’t even pick up the phone when I’m missing everyone, I have to check the time first and well I guess I don’t want to miss them more once we hang up.” Tobin explained looking down at the girl that had fallen asleep against her.

“Yeah, I can’t imagine. I mean it was hard when you guys traveled to China… That was just a few weeks though.” He sighed. “It’s going to be even more difficult with Amelia around.” He admitted.

“You’re a good father Tobin, don’t ever doubt that.” She offered and he smiled back at her.

“Thanks. So anything interesting personal wise?” He asked and Tobin blushed.

“Yeah, there is this girl, Leslie, since we both glitched out… we are really good for one another.”

“She make you happy?”

“Yeah, happy enough.”

“Then I’m happy for you.” He grinned and Tobin chuckled. “Hey what wine did Alex want?”

“That one, it’s her favorite.” She said pointing one out.

“Thanks Toby, you’re a lifesaver.” She smiled at him.

“Thanks, I try.” She smirked as he laughed and slung an arm around her shoulders.

“Aw, you guys make a lovely family.” An elderly woman said walking in the aisle with them.

“Oh no ma’am,” Carrasco started. “This is my wife’s best friend, and if I’m being honest my best friend too.” He smiled and the woman somehow melted even more, making Tobin chuckle.

“That’s adorable, so the child is…”

“Mine, but it’s her niece.” He smiled again and Tobin smiled up at him. She liked the idea of being Amelia’s aunt, she loved her more than enough for that title.

“Well I’m glad to see she’s got a village behind her.” The woman said and this time Tobin replied.

“You have no idea how true that statement is.” She chuckled.

“Twenty-three aunties deep!” He grinned and the woman’s jaw dropped. “Well we should get going, thank you ma’am.” He smiled again wrapping an arm around Tobin and leading her away from the woman, the two laughed when they were out of sight.

“So best friend huh?”

“Of course, you’re important to me Tobin, I hope you always remember that.” He said. “I will always be there for you, no matter what.”

“Same to you man, same to you.”

x-x-x

“No Tobin, you can stay. I would prefer if you stayed with us, call and cancel your hotel room.” Carrasco said and Tobin shook her head.

“I can’t impose that much.”

“It isn’t imposing!” Alex said. “Plus Amelia adores you, you are honestly the only person she stops crying for.” Alex walked over to Tobin and grabbed her hand. “Please Toby… stay.” Alex plead and Tobin groaned.

“I have to get my stuff…”

“I’ll drive you.”

That’s how Tobin found herself sleeping in the guest room of Alex’s home, she didn’t mind it one bit. It was a lot better than her hotel room but it also gave her no escape from everything. So as she laid in the bed staring at the ceiling that night unable to sleep she texted Ashlyn making plans to meet up the following day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So long one for today! I hope you guys are still enjoying this story! Let me know what you guys think. And prompt me ideas guys, I'm running out.


	14. Amelia's Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia is made an offer that she can't refuse, however her family is a bit upset with the turn of events. (Amelia is around 23 in here)

Alex watched Tobin and Amelia standing next to one another watching the waves crash into shore, the water lapping at their feet. She briefly wonder what they were talking about, the two were inseparable at the best of times, and Alex thanked god everyday for their connection. Amelia was every bit of her mother and father, she was tall like Servando, sported his hair, but Alex’s eyes, his muscle tone but her facial features.

However her attitude was all Tobin. She had her step-mother’s laidback way of going at things, her yearning to explore the world, her stubbornness, her skill. Alex saw so much Tobin in Amelia she was shocked they weren’t blood related, Amelia hated the focus being on her, much like Tobin, she’d chuckle and look down when she felt embarrassed.

The thing that made Alex the most proud though, was Amelia’s drive. Alex and Servando had drive and ambition that led them to amazing things, Tobin however no matter what they were doing, if she was doing it she had to be the best. Amelia had gained that from Tobin, gained every ounce of it from the older woman.

Amelia kept Tobin young, kept her on her feet, moving, and sharp minded. Tobin taught Amelia everything she knew, from how to strike a ball strong and true, to how to treat people with the utmost respect and honor. Amelia taught Tobin that no matter what, even if they weren’t on the team anymore, that she was needed, she was still looked up to and idolized. So Amelia from a young age and still to this day would drag Tobin outside, and the two would spar for a soccer ball. Alex envied the relationship at first, Tobin had gotten Amelia to connect with her in a way Alex thought she never could with her daughter. However Alex realized that it wasn’t something she should be jealous over, but something she should be proud of; Tobin loved Amelia like she was her own, and Amelia loved and trusted Tobin like she was her mother. So yes it still formed an ache in her chest when her young daughter would pull Tobin outside to play, but it filled her with warmth watching the two interact.Her favorite part would be when they came in; Tobin would tuck herself into one of Alex’s sides, while Amelia would lay against her mother’s other side. Both would fall sound asleep within minutes leaving Alex with nothing but love surrounding her.

“Earth to Alex?” Ali said waving a hand in front of Alex’s face.

“Sorry what?” Alex asked looking over at her friend.

“Lost you there for a moment, huh?” Ali smiled and Alex laughed nodding.

“Was just thinking,” Alex admitted and looked back toward Tobin and Amelia; Ashlyn, Gus and the Kriger-Harris boys had joined them. Ali followed her gaze and smiled.

“If I didn’t know any better, I wouldn’t be able to tell Tobs and Melia apart.” Ali said and Alex laughed nodding.

“Trust me, it gets harder every day, thank god she’s taller than both of us.” They watched as Tobin and Amelia hugged each other before Amelia walked over and sat next to Alex. The girl sat still for a bit, playing with the sand in front of her.

“I’m going to see what Ash is up to.” Ali said before getting up and joining the others.

“Whats going on Melis?” Alex asked and Amelia sighed, looking up at Alex, tears brimming her eyes.

“I want to go play in Paris.” She said and Alex felt like she had been hit by a truck.

“What? Why? Our league is amazing? Why leave?” Alex asked quickly, tears stinging her own eyes. She had nearly lost Tobin to Paris and no matter how many times she had been to the city since, she always felt an unease anytime it was mentioned.

“I just want to try and get out, spread my wings a bit. I have an offer on the table already… Aunt Leslie offered it to me.” Leslie had connected with the team since Tobin had left and was hired on as staff, she was the one that had taken the time to bring Amelia into the sights of the general manager of the team.

“I’m going to kill her.” Alex muttered before looking up at Amelia. “Is this what you want? Really?”

“Yes…” Amelia said and Alex nodded.

“You promise to come back?”

“Of course,”

“When do you move?” Alex asked and Amelia flung herself at her mother, crying.

x-x-x

Tobin looked up at the apartment building, her hand clasped tightly in Alex’s.

“Nothing’s changed.” Alex said in awe and Tobin shook her head.

“One thing did, Old Nan’s flowers aren’t in the window anymore.” Tobin pointed out, sadness dripping off the words. Alex wrapped Tobin into her arms, kissing the side of her head.

“It’s ok Tobs,” She said softly as Tobin placed her hands on Alex’s arms.

“It’s good to be back,” Tobin said, feeling Alex tense at her words. “Visiting always brings back good memories, reminds me of what I had to go through to get to you.” Tobin turned in Alex’s arms kissing her. “It was worth every damn minute of it.”

“Ok stop gabbing and grab a box.” Amelia said walking back out to grab another box. They had joined Amelia on her move to Paris, Tobin had helped her scope out an apartment, when Leslie called about a spot in their old building Amelia jumped at the chance to live there.

“So much like your mother.” Tobin chuckled as she grabbed a box and followed Amelia into the building. Alex stood outside the building still taking it all in, Servando walked up and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into a hug.

“It’ll be ok, Alex. She’ll come home soon.” He promised her. Alex turned in his arms and buried her face in his chest trying to quell her nerves.

“I hate this place.”

“I know, and it’s ok.” He looked up and saw Tobin walking out with Amelia, Tobin knew instantly what was going through Alex’s mind and turned Amelia back inside.

“Come on, I’ll show you how to get to the roof.” Tobin said and Amelia looked back at her parents before following Tobin.

“Why is mom so upset?” She asked when they were in the stairs again.

“Paris is where I was for all those years. She feels that she lost me to the city, she’s afraid she’ll lose you to it too.”

“But I’m only playing here for a few years…”

“I know that, and you know that. I think Alex knows that deep down but she’s scared.” Tobin stopped and faced Amelia. “She wants you to be happy, so she knows this is the best thing for you, but you are still her child and she doesn’t want you to leave. I don’t want you to leave either.” Amelia looked up at Tobin shocked, she knew Tobin was proud of her for her, she knew Tobin was happy for her, she however had no idea that Tobin didn’t want her to leave.

“I can go home.”

“That’s not what we want love.” Tobin said, cupping Amelia's cheek. “We’re so proud of you Melia, but we’re going to miss our baby girl.” Amelia pulled Tobin into a tight hug.

“I’m gonna miss you too mama.” Amelia said sniffling. Tobin held tight onto the girl.

“You have to promise to visit.”

“I promise.”

“And promise to score a lot.” Tobin said making Amelia chuckle.

“Well good thing I’m Alex freaking Morgan’s daughter.” She said and Tobin laughed.

“More like good thing you have my footwork.”

“Your footwork? How about my footwork?” Alex said walking up, Amelia smiled at the two, hugging Alex.

“Your footwork? Who taught you that footwork? It sure looks a hell of a lot like my footwork.” Tobin chuckled.

“None of you are doing enough footwork in my opinion.” Gus said as he walked by them carrying another load of boxes up to his sister’s apartment.

x-x-x

Gus stood next to Servando as they watched Amelia kick a ball around with her new teammates. Gus looked over at the man, tears in his eyes.

“Uncle Serv…”

“Yeah, bud?” Servando asked looking at the young male striker.

“I’m going to miss her.” He said and Servando wrapped an arm around him tightly.

“I know buddy, so am I. We just have to remember this is good for her.” He reminded him and Gus nodded, trying not to let his tears escape. “This isn’t the end of double trouble.” He chuckled.

“But when she comes back… I’ll be out of school and I might have to leave then.”

“Then you leave, and she’ll visit, just like you are going to visit her here.”

“What if this changes everything?”

“It won’t bud, this city helps people. You know the story of your moms, you know what this city did to bring them together.” He reminded and Gus sighed nodding. He sat back up, swiping at his eyes.

“Serv, Gus come play!” Tobin yelled at the two and they looked at one another before racing down onto the field joining the young team. Gus picked his sister up, hugging her tightly.

“Gus! Put me down!” Amelia yelled and Gus shook his head.

“Never.” He said, setting her down on her feet. She smiled at him.

“I’ll miss you too.” She said and he smiled. “I promise to be home soon.”

x-x-x

Tobin watched Alex as she flipped through another play book.

“I swear to god Tobin…” She warned setting the book down.

“What?” Tobin asked innocently, moving up from the bottom of the bed till she was hovering over top Alex. Alex laughed, unable to stay angry at Tobin, she cupped her cheek, pulling Tobin down into a kiss.

“Let me show you the city, the right way.” Tobin said and Alex nearly shook her head, but stopped when she saw the pleading look in Tobin’s eyes.

“Alright,” Alex agreed, Tobin leaned back down kissing her again.

“Get ready,” Tobin said softly before rolling off her and walking toward their suitcase. “I’m going to show you why I love this city so much.” Tobin promised and Alex smiled, she walked up to the tan midfielder, wrapping her arms around her.

“I love any city as long as I’m with you.” Alex replied and Tobin smiled.

“Trust me Lex, this city has more than you can imagine.” She said, grabbing Alex a change of clothes before walking her backwards into the bathroom.

x-x-x

Tobin walked down the street hand in hand with Alex, pointing out the places she was known to visit in the city during her time here. She spent a lot of time showing Alex the small things about the city that made her fall in love with it, the people, the charm, the heart of the city. Tobin finally stopped in front of a little restaurant, facing Alex.

“Lex, I used to come here all the time. I found it one night when I couldn’t sleep and the owner was still working, she saw me dribbling the ball down the road and invited me in. That simple act started a long relationship with this place, I would come here almost every night and keep her company while she would give me advice.” Alex smiled at Tobin, cupping her cheek.

“Show me Tobs.” Alex said and Tobin smiled, wrapping an arm around Alex’s shoulders she led her into the building. The woman behind the counter stopped drying the glass in her hand to greet her guest when she nearly dropped the glass.

“Tobin Heath!” She exclaimed and Tobin beamed.

“Fran,” Tobin said back as she was engulfed in a hug, the woman kissing her face like a grandmother greeting her grandchild she hadn’t seen in a long time. Tobin wrapped her arms around the woman, hugging her close.

“You said you’d be back sooner!” She scolded, smacking Tobin’s arm with the towel in her hand.

“I’m sorry Fran.” Tobin said looking down at her shoes, rubbing the back of her neck.

“You must be Alex.” Fran said turning to Alex, who smiled back at her.

“I must be.” Alex replied and the woman hugged her.

“I told you! Didn’t I tell you?” Fran said and Tobin’s cheeks flared red.

“Told you what Toby?” Alex said, a smirk playing at her lips.

“That you couldn’t resist the Tobin charm, of course.” Fran said and Alex laughed, nodding.

“Oh no one can resist it.” Alex said as Tobin’s cheeks were now a deep red.

“She’s just as pretty as you said.” Fran said and Tobin finally looked up nodding, a smile plastered across her face. “Where are the little ones?” She asked, moving behind the counter to grab a binder, she showed Alex all of the Christmas cards Tobin had sent over the years, each one coming with multiple photos of the family.

“I was taking Alex around the city, trying to show her why I love it so much.”

“You don’t like Paris?” Fran asked looking up at Alex who shook her head.

“It’s not my favorite.” She admitted.

“She doesn’t like it because she feels it took me away from her.”

“Good reason,” Fran said and Tobin groaned.

“You’re supposed to be on my side Fran!” Tobin said and Fran shook her head.

“There are no sides in love, only observations, and feelings. And I observed you were stupid when you were younger.” Fran said honestly and Alex giggled.

“It turned out alright I’d say.” Tobin grinned and Fran gave her a look.

“You’re right. Shall I whip up two of your favorites?”

“Please.” Tobin said, hugging the woman once more.

Tobin sat next to Alex at the countertop, sharing story after story of her life while she was in Paris. Alex spent the night listening intently, indulging in the wonderful food Fran had made them, and learning about a whole other to side that she had once closed out and refused to learn about. Learning about it now she realized how wrong she was to act like those years had never happened. Paris had grown Tobin into the woman she was now and the woman Alex loved with all her heart. They parted ways with Fran late into the night, walking back to their hotel Alex tucked herself into Tobin’s side feeling safe in her arms.  Alex learned to fall in love with Paris that night, in the arms of her wife, she saw how much it meant to her and Tobin had given it all up for Alex. Now Alex wanted to bring Tobin back here as often as she could so Tobin would light up like this as much as possible.

“I love this place Lex, but it’s the past, it brought you to me and for that I thank god every day but I want to explore the rest of the world with you. Not just here.” Tobin said as Alex wrapped her arms around her in the darkness of their hotel room.

“Pick a place Toby, and we’ll go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys, exam week happened and well that's never fun. Hope you guys enjoyed this one! I'm most likely only going to do two or three more oneshots, out of ideas.


	15. Hits The Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up at the same camp from chapter 7.

Tobin grabbed Alex’s bag from the bed before turning to the woman, about to walk out of the hotel room. 

“Ready?” She asked and Alex nodded. It was their last day of camp, Alex couldn’t wait to get home and see Amelia again, but she was also furious with Servando. Tobin walked up beside Alex, taking her hand, Alex looked up at Tobin, visibly relaxing.

“Ready.” She smiled and Tobin wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked out of the room.

x-x-x

Tobin however wasn’t ready to return back to the Crassaco homestead. She had no idea that Alex was hiding her anger from her or that the minute Alex walked through the door into the home that she would unleash it upon an unsuspecting Servando. 

“I can’t believe you!” Alex yelled as soon as she was through the door. Tobin rushed after her, standing between Alex and Servando and the striker looked ready to throw down with the man. Tobin could tell Servando felt terrible about it, about everything he had done.

“Alex,” Tobin said pushing her back a step. “Alex, you can’t put all this on him,” 

“The hell I can’t,”

“My name showed up on your arm,” Tobin snapped and Alex looked up at Tobin, eyes filling with sadness. “Your name showed up on my back… your daughter’s showed up when she was born too… So you can’t blame him for all of this,” 

“I hate him,” Alex said weakly and Tobin shook her head. 

“No you don’t. You are just upset, and there is no reason to take it out on him. We had just as much to do with this as he did. We helped him keep the lie up,” 

“That isn’t the point, he knew from the start,”

“And we knew afterwards but let it continue for years. You questioned it when you were pregnant with Amelia, and we ignored it. I’m not saying you can’t be angry, or upset, but we can’t take it out on him when we are equal in this mess,” Tobin said. “If you want to be mad at him then you have to be mad at me too, because I knew too,” Tobin explained, stepping back to stand beside Servando who was staring at the floor, tears slowly falling down his cheeks.

“Tobs…”

“No Alex, I’m not going to let you be mad at him and banish him from everyone’s lives because of this. He deserves to be in Amelia’s life, and in our lives. He’s always been there for us, both of us. He’s never done anything that would put us in harms way. For fuck’s sake Alex, he’s sorry, but I’m not he is the reason Amelia is here and I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Alex was taken aback by Tobin’s words.

“Tobin…”

“We’re a family Alex,” Tobin grabbed Servando’s hand, shocking the man. “I’m going to stand by him,” Alex looked back and forth between the two, shocked.

“Ok,” She said and Tobin’s head snapped up to look at her. 

“Ok?”

“I’ll forgive him,” She said and Tobin nodded. “But I’m still mad at him,”

“That’s ok, you’re allowed to be mad,” Tobin said and Alex walked up to Tobin looking at the woman, trying to see if she’d crack, Tobin knew what she was doing.

“Are you sure?”

“More than sure,” Tobin replied and Alex looked up at Servando.

“You’re lucky,” She said before storming out of the room, Servando turned to Tobin.

“Why would you stand up for me?”

“Because I knew just as long as you did,” Tobin said walking over to where Amelia was sitting, scared. 

“Tobin, I put both of you through all of this,”

“No, we put ourselves through this, and we’ll fix this. We’re family, family sticks together to the end,” Tobin said strongly, she pulled Amelia into her arms, rocking the young girl back and forth, kissing her forehead. “I won’t allow this to tear our family apart.”

“Do you have family?” Alex asked suddenly appearing back in the room. Servando looked up at her and nodded.

“Yeah… I do,” 

“I want to meet them, and Amelia deserves to meet them too,” Alex said sternly and Tobin shot her a look. 

“I’ll set something up,” He promised, looking to Tobin who nodded, it was a start.

x-x-x

Servando stuck to his word, Alex, Tobin and Amelia met his family. However this didn’t alleviate any of the anger that Alex had for the man. The evening they had returned from meeting his family Alex was furiously pacing the bedroom, Tobin watching her, helpless.

“Babe, please just sit down for a bit with me, we’ll talk it out,” Tobin said and Alex growled.

“You don’t get it he lied to me for years Tobs,” Alex snapped and Tobin reached out grabbing her hand. Alex stopped and looked at Tobin, her face relaxing a bit as Tobin pulled her into her lap. 

“Alex, I love Servando too and I’m so hurt by what he did. This anger needs to be let go of however. It is no good for either of us, it’ll ruin all the good in our lives,” Tobin explained. “Alex believei t or not he did us a favor, I wasn’t ready to be married when we met. I wasn’t ready to settle down. I wasn’t ready to stop being selfish and living the life I wanted to live. I fell in love with you yes but those years you spent with him, I spent growing up. I spent exploring and finding out who I was. I’m not the same person I was when we first met. Neither are you. I love this you, I’m sure I would have loved you back then too, but it would have been harder. And if all that isn’t helping you, just think of Amelia. She is part of him. The two of you created that wonderful girl and for that, I’ll never be able to be angry at him,” Alex started crying curling into Tobin.

“I don’t regret my daughter, but I should have been with you,” 

“You are now, that’s all that matters,” Tobin promised, kissing her forehead.

x-x-x

Two months later

Tobin woke up slowly, she heard her phone going off, scampering across the nightstand. Tobin reached over grabbing the item, trying not to disturb a sleeping Alex. She looked at the screen and gently moved out from under Alex, who tried pulling her back.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes,” Tobin promised and pulled the blanket up around Alex’s shoulders, kissing her forehead before walking out of the room and answering the phone. “Serv?” She asked walking toward the kitchen to start coffee.

“Can we talk?”

“Yeah, what’s going on?” Tobin asked as she started a pot of coffee.

“Can we meet up and talk sometime?” Tobin sighed looking up at the clock on the microwave noticing it wasn’t even seven in the morning yet.

“Yeah, get your board,” Tobin said before hanging up, she poured two cups of coffee before heading back to the bedroom. She set the cups down as she sat down on the bed. “Lex? I’m going to hit a few waves but I’ll be back soon ok?” She said and Alex nodded. “Coffee is on the table,” Tobin said before getting up and changing. 

“Tobs, you are going with someone right?” Alex asked through her sleep riddled mind. 

“Yeah Lex, don’t worry,” Tobin smiled as she pulled a shirt back on. 

“Ok,” Alex yawned watching as Tobin moved around the room, pulling her bag out and her board. “Be safe,” 

“Always Lex.” Tobin said before walking over to her kissing her once more. “I promise I’ll be back for lunch.” 

“Take your time, have fun.” Alex said and her eyes closed again. Tobin chuckled before grabbing her board and bag and heading out of the room. She stopped when she saw Amelia sticking her head around her door. 

“Hey big girl, come here.” Tobin said kneeling down and Amelia ran to her launching herself into Tobin’s open arms. “Why don’t you go cuddle with mommy and go back to sleep?” 

“Toby where you goin?” Amelia asked and Tobin smirked, she knew the girl knew exactly where she was going this early. 

“Sorry kid, I promise to take you next time.” Tobin kissed the top of her head. “Now go take my spot in bed.” Amelia wiggled out of Tobin’s arms and ran to the bed, crawling up and Alex pulled the girl into her, snuggling into her. Tobin smiled, watching the two for a moment before she grabbed her stuff once more and walked out.

x-x-x

Tobin walked up to Servando who was sitting on the beach watching the water, she set her board down before sitting next to him.

“There’s something I just can’t figure out.” Servando said and Tobin nodded.

“Yeah?”

“Why don’t you hate me?” Servando asked and Tobin laughed. 

“I could never hate you Servando, I wanted so badly to hate you but I couldn’t. Those times we spent together all of us getting to know one another? You and Alex became my family. When I figured out that you had lied I was terrified for both of us. What might happen to not just you and Alex but our family that we had formed. You were there when we had good days, and bad days.” Tobin looked over to him. “You and her gave me a reason to stay.” 

“Tobin, I gave you a lie.”

“Really? Besides the one lie did you ever lie to either of us? Besides keeping the lie up did you ever lie?”

“No, never.”

“I forgave you a long time ago Serv. I was hurt pretty badly and spent a lot of time trying to figure out why someone would do what you did. All I could tihnk of is the story of your family and all of things that happened to them. I could tell you were afraid to be alone, so was I. I spent a lot of time reflecting back on what we had formed, and talking with Leslie and the church I was going to at the time.”

“Tobin you can’t just forgive me that easily.” 

“If we confess our sins, he is faithful and just and will forgive us our sins and purify us from unrighteousness.”

“You seriously are not quoting the bible at me right now…”

“For if you forgive men when they sin against you, your heavenly Father will also forgive you. But if you do not forgive men their sins, your Father will not forgive your sins.”

“You are, you’re quoting the bible at me.. This situation is pretty big Tobs.”

“I, even I, am he who blots out your transgressions, for my own sake, and remembers your sins no more. Review the past for me, let us argues the matter together, state the case for your innocence.”

“Now I’m curious, did you seek those all out of the bible or have them memorized? Because I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without…” Servando rooted through Tobin’s bag and pulls her Bible out. “Yeah, I never seen you without this.” He laughed and Tobin shook her head.

“Google is a wonderful tool at times.” She smirked and Servando laughed.

“You aren’t just forgiving me because the bible told you to are you?”

“No, actually, I’m forgiving you because I have to forgive myself too.” Tobin looked up at him and sighed. “I knew Serv, I knew for a long time, even before you two got married that something wasn’t right. I just couldn’t say anything. When her whole name showed up I loved you both too much. Trust me when I say literally no one understood what I was talking about but I really did fall in love with both of you. You are like my brother and I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Servando pulled Tobin into his side.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, either,” They sat on the beach watching the waves for awhile before Servando pulled Tobin out into the water, catching a few.

“Can I come see Amelia?” He asked and Tobin looked over at him shocked.

“Of course Serv, anytime,” Tobin said. “You don’t have to be afraid to come and see your daughter,”

“You sure about that? I’m pretty sure Alex would try and murder me if I randomly showed up,”

“I’ll make sure she doesn’t kill you,” Tobin laughed.

x-x-x

Tobin walked into the house, dropping her board against the wall, she put her wet suit right into the washer. 

“Hey Tobs,” Alex called out to her. Tobin walked over to Alex, wrapping an arm around her, kissing her.

“Hey,” She smiled. “So I wanted to talk to you really quick about something,” Tobin said and Alex leaned back to look at her.

“About?”

“I was out with Servando, and he asked me something that broke my heart today babe. He asked if it would be ok for him to come see Amelia,” Tobin explained, noticing the sadness in Alex’s eyes. “I know you still aren’t ready to see him, but what if I took Amelia over to see him for a few hours? She is still his daughter after all and it isn’t fair to keep her from him,” 

“He can come over,” Alex said quickly and Tobin’s eyebrows shot up.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I mean… we’ve done a lot of talking about it and… I’m still angry as hell at him but he is her father,” 

“Really?”

“Well unless something else happened that I don’t know about… he’s her father,” Alex said and Tobin glared at her. 

“So if… I had invited him back to the house today,” This time Alex glared at Tobin. 

“I know you would be lying because you wouldn’t put me in a situation like this,”

“Well…. you love me?”

“Very true,” Alex said and sighed. “Alright, invite him in,” She said kissing Tobin once more before letting her go. She watched as Tobin stuck her head outside and invited Servando back into the house. Alex leaned back against the couch back behind her, watching as Servando walked in. He smiled softly at Alex, keeping his distance.

“Hey Lex,” He said and Alex sighed, walking over to him, she hugged him.

“You can hug me back,” She said after a moment, and Servando wrapped her in a hug. 

“Please say you don’t hate me,” He said and Alex groaned.

“I don’t hate you, I just… you hurt me Servando. It’s going to take time to get pass this,” Alex said and Servando nodded. “But I’m willing to work with you,”

“Sounds good to me,”

“I don’t want to have this effect Amelia any more than it already has. So you can always come over and see her, and maybe we’ll do weekly dinners? Saturdays?” Alex said and Tobin gave her a look.

“Sundays,” Tobin said. “You can have Melia for the day on Saturdays, so that’ll leave our Saturdays open, I mean we are still dating,” She explained and Servando chuckled nodding.

“I’d love that,” He said and Alex nodded.

“Sounds good. Now I’m sure Amelia would love it if she woke up from her nap with you there,” Alex said and Servando’s eyes lit up.

“Really?”

“She really misses you, and I never should have kept her away from you,” Alex admitted. “She’s been asleep awhile so she should be up soon,” Alex explained and Servando started toward her room.

“That’s really nice of you Alex,” Tobin said, wrapping Alex in her arms, kissing her cheek. “I love you baby,” Tobin said.

“Love you too Tobs,” Alex said. 

“Daddy!” Amelia squealed a few minutes later after waking from her nap. Servando came out of the room a few minutes later with young Amelia warped around his neck, holding on tightly. “Mommy, dadd is here! I missed daddy,” She said and Alex smiled, kissing her forehead. 

“I missed him too,” Alex admitted, smiling at her ex. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I hope this starts to clear things up on what happens between everyone in the months after Alex and Tobin get together.


	16. Working Through Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a few months after the last chapter.

Tobin felt a weight on her back as she started waking up. Knowing better than to roll over she reached behind her to feel a tiny leg digging into her kidney. She adjusted the little leg before snuggling back into her pillow to go back to sleep, only to be awaken again by a hushed laugh. Tobin lifted her head from her pillow to look toward Alex.

“Morning,” Alex said and Tobin smiled.

“Morning,”

“You want me to get her off of you?” Alex asked.

“No, she’s fine,” Tobin promised and Alex grinned, she leaned over and kissed Tobin. 

“You’re wonderful,” 

“I try,” Tobin said. 

“We have to get up soon, we have practice in an hour,” Alex said and Tobin sighed, she rolled so that Amelia would fall between them, and cuddled the three year old. 

“But we’re too cute to get up,” Tobin pouted and Alex chuckled, rolling her eyes.

“If that were true…” She started but stopped when Tobin gasped.

“If?” She accused.

“If,” Alex smirked. “Come on Tobs, let’s get up, let her sleep for a little bit longer as we get breakfast ready,”

“Breakfast? We never do more than pop-tarts…”

“Yes, but the kitchen is the farthest room from her,” Alex motioned down toward the sleeping Amelia. 

“Oh,” Tobin grinned, getting out of bed, she tucked the blankets around the girl before following Alex to the kitchen. As soon as she walked into the room Alex pinned her up against the wall kissing her. 

“Woah, Alex,” Tobin chuckled pulling back. “Slow down baby horse, I’m not going anywhere,”

“You do realize that in three days we’ll be at camp and there will be none of this right?” Alex asked, kissing down Tobin’s neck.

“I’m sure we’ll figure something out,” Tobin smirked. 

“Mommy,” A sleepy Amelia came around the corner, blanket in hand, she stretched her arms up for Alex to pick her up. 

“Hey baby, how did you sleep?” The girl yawned and tucked her face into the crook of Alex’s neck. 

“How about some cereal?” Tobin asked, rubbing Amelia’s back. 

“Ok,” The girl said and Alex hiked the girl up on her hip further.

“You want to go to practice with us, or should I call a sitter?”

“Practice,” She said and Tobin set a bowl of cereal on the table in front of Alex and Amelia. Amelia started eating, looking between the two women. “Can we get a puppy?” She asked and both Alex and Tobin gaped at her. 

“Why do you want a puppy, Amelia?” Alex asked and Tobin chuckled.

“Puppies rock,” Tobin said and Alex glared at her.

“Puppies are fun, cute,” Amelia said and Tobin reached her hand out for a fist bump which the girl returned.

“Yes but they are lots of responsibility,” Alex pointed out and Amelia shrugged. 

“You do good with me,” She said and Alex groaned as Tobin laughed. “Aunt Ali let aunt Ash get a puppy,” She pointed out causing Tobin to laugh harder.

“That’s different,” Alex pointed out.

“How?” 

“Because it is,” Alex said back and the girl sighed. 

“I don’t see how,” Amelia said challenging her mother, who sighed. 

“A puppy?” Alex finally asked, looking at the child.

“Yes,” Amelia said soundly. 

“Can we talk about it later?” 

“How much later?” 

“I don’t know Melia, a few days?”

“Camp is soon,”

“She’s got you there,” Tobin smirked.

“You are so not helping,” Alex glared and Tobin put her hands up.

“I’d like a puppy too,” 

“There’s a lot you’d like that I’m not willing to get for you,” Alex threatened and Tobin looked at Amelia.

“Ask your father,” Tobin said and Alex smiled. 

x-x-x

Tobin smiled as she walked up to Amelia, she sat down on the grass next to her. 

“So I need a partner,” Tobin said as Amelia picked the grass. 

“For?”

“Piggy back drills,” Tobin grinned and Amelia jumped up, she walked over to Tobin’s back and the middy picked her up. Tobin walked back to the team with Amelia on her back. 

“Well look at that, Tobin got the best partner outta us all,” Allie said as they walked up. 

“Toby got the best because she got me!” Amelia smiled at Allie laughed nodding.

“Exactly squirt,” She said ruffling the girl’s hair. Tobin carried the young girl throughout the rest of the drills, Amelia falling asleep on her back. Alex walked up to the pair brushing the hair out of Amelia’s face, smiling softly at them. 

“I’m going to take her to the car, I’ll be right back,” Tobin said quietly and Alex kissed her softly, cupping her cheek. 

“You take such good care of us,” Alex said and Tobin grinned. She carried Amelia out to the car, tucking the girl into the car seat she covered the girl with her baby blanket before leaning aginst the car waiting to trap a teammate into waiting with the girl so she could get a chance to change. 

“Hey Tobin,” Hope said walking up from the opposite direction. 

“Hope?” Tobin asked confused.

“We play tomorrow? Our practice is right after yours?” Hope reminded and Tobin nodded, the lightbulb going off. 

“You’re super early,” 

“I was actually hoping to run into you and Alex,” 

“She should be out in a minute,”

“Why don’t you run in and change, I’ll keep an eye on bug over there,” Hope said and Tobin smiled.

“Thanks Hope,” She said before running back toward the locker room. Hope leaned against their car, watching as Alex walk out to her. She wrapped the young striker into a hug before Alex tossed her bag into the car.

“Tobs said you wanted to talk to us?” 

“Not talk to, just bounce an idea,”

“A Hope Solo idea or a Kelley O’Hara idea?” Alex asked skeptically, causing Hope to laugh.

“A Hope Solo idea,”

“Alright then I’m all ears,”

“We could triple date,”

“That sounds disastrous,” Alex said looking at Hope.

“Well not really, think about it, you, Tobin, and Kell will all want to hang out sooner or later, so will Tobin and Ash, god knows Ali and you will want to too,”

“You should join us on that,” Alex added.

“So why not just bite the bullet?”

“I’ll see what Tobin says and text you,” Alex said, looking in on a sleeping Amelia. 

“Servando taking her next week?”

“Yeah, it’ll be good for both of them,” Alex said leaning against the car again.

“How are you doing with that?”

“Still furious,”

“Don’t let it consume you,” Hope said and Alex nodded.

“I know, it’s hard though. He really screwed us over,”

“Did he? Because the way I see it, he gave you that little angel in the backseat,” 

“He did,”

“You said Amelia’s name is on his arm right?”

“Yeah,”

“What if this is exactly how everything was supposed to go? What if this whole shit storm is exactly what needed to happen?”

“Tobin said something pretty similar. Said that when we met she wouldn’t have been ready for what her and I are,”

“You don’t believe her though?”

“I don’t,”

“Why?”

“Because of the way she was with me at the start. The way she and I just fit. I should’ve seen it back then Hope,”

“You can’t fix the past, only guide the future,” Alex looked over at Hope raising an eyebrow, they both burst out laughing. 

“Had no idea Hope Solo was so in touch with herself,” Alex said and Hope shoved her shoulder.

“Shut up Morgan,”

“Sorry,”

“No you’re not,”

“You’re right,” Alex smirked and Hope groaned.

“Just think about it Alex. Don’t let your past run your future,” Hope looked in the backseat at Amelia. “You all deserve better than that,”

“Hey Hope, Lex,” Tobin said walking up, she leaned over and kissed Alex’s cheek, wrapping an arm around her. 

“Tobs,” Hope said and looked over her shoulder as a few of her other teammates started showing up. “I better get moving,”

“Enjoy practice,” Tobin said. “We’ll see you soon,” She smirked and Hope gave her a glare.

“I’ll be watching you two,” Hope said before walking away, wrapping an arm around Kelley’s shoulders as the younger woman bounded up to her. 

“Everything ok Lex?”

“Perfect love,” Alex replied before climbing in the car thinking about what Hope said.

x-x-x

“Ok you have her bag, her blanket, her favorite toys,” Alex scrambled around trying to check everything off her mental list of things Servando would need to have Amelia for a week.

“Alex,” He said putting his hands on her shoulders stopping her. “I’ve got this,” He promised and Alex looked over at Tobin and Amelia who were asleep on Servando’s couch together.

“Ok,” Alex said and looked up at him. “You have my number?”

“Of course,” He chuckled. “I promise the moment something happens I will call,”

“We’ll be back…”

“Take your time Lex, there is no need to rush back,” He said before looking over at Tobin and Amelia. “Kick some ass out there Morgan,” He said and Alex finally smiled.

“Will do,” She said.

“Now get your woman and get outta here, before Ellis kills you for being late.” He said and Alex nodded. “Want help getting Tobin up?”

“I’m up,” Tobin yawned.

“Darn, I was going to have him carry you to the car,” Alex joked and Tobin rolled her eyes, getting up carefully so as not to wake the sleeping child, she handed her off to Servando. Tobin quickly kissed Amelia’s forehead before looking up at Servando. 

“Daddy, can I have a puppy?” Amelia asked, her eyes not opening. Alex and Tobin started chuckling as Servando’s eyes went wide.

“We’ll talk about it later baby,”

“Always later,” Amelia complained before her breathing evened out again, asleep.

“A dog?” He asked looking at the two women.

“Later Servando, later,” Alex said. Tobin chuckled and leaned closer to Servando.

“You’re one of two people I trust with her, don’t fuck it up,” Tobin said and Servando nodded. “We should surf when Alex and I return,” She said leaning back away from him.

“Sounds good Tobs,” He said.

“Bye Servando, remember to…”

“Call for anything, I know Lex,” He gave her a half hug, noticing the fact that she tensed a little. “Go have fun,” Alex kissed Amelia’s forehead before taking Tobin’s hand and heading out the door. 

“Can’t we take her with us?” Alex whined as soon as the door was shut. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Servando with their child yet, but the fact that she hated being away from her still. She knew no matter what, Servando would put their daughter first. 

“Lex, Servando needs to have some time with his daughter,”

“I know, but I’m going to miss her,” Alex admitted and Tobin wrapped an arm around her.

“It’s only a week,”

“Yeah a week with a very pissed off Hope Solo who lost to us yesterday,” Alex groaned and Tobin laughed.

“I can’t believe you’d use Melia as a shield against Hope,”

“Well she is her namesake,” Alex smirked and Tobin laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think, Also what you want to see happen. I'm planning on doing a chapter covering Amelia's 3rd birthday, so it'd happen between last chapter and this one.


	17. The Puppy

Tobin looked over at Alex and Servando, the two were attempting to get along but for some reason today were just getting on each other’s nerves. Tobin held Amelia in her lap as the two watched Servando and Alex bicker back and forth.

“Toby, why are they fighting?” Amelia asked looking up at her.

“They just aren’t having a good day today, bug,” Tobin said and Amelia nodded looking back at her parents.

“We agreed that the dog would be Amelia’s and so it would travel with her,” Alex said and Servando groaned.

“The dog will hate that,”

“But our daughter will have another part of her life that is somewhat stable,” Alex shot back and Servando nodded looking at the young girl, his heart swelled seeing her on Tobin’s lap watching them.

“For Amelia,” He said. “You’re driving to the shelter,” 

“Toby… does that mean puppy?” Amelia asked trying to whisper but was too excited.

“I think so!” Tobin grinned picking the girl up and slinging her over her shoulder. “Let’s go!” 

“Ok… please tell me of the two who is more excited?” Alex asked leaning over to Servando and he laughed.

“Oh, Tobin by far,” Servando said, smirking at Alex. “Good luck with that,” 

“I hate you,” Alex gave a small glare at the man. 

“I’m getting used to it,” He shot back and Alex’s jaw dropped before she laughed. 

x-x-x

Tobin knelt behind Amelia as they looked at the dogs in the kennels. 

“This is Grizzly,” Tobin read, looking in at the scruffy looking brown mutt. “He’s two years old and loves to go for walks. Likes cats but ends up scaring them because he’s too excited,” Tobin chuckled. “Sounds like a toddler,” She said and Amelia shot her a look.

“I don’t scare cats,” She said stomping away. The next kennel had a small white curly dog. “Toby who is this?”

“This,” Tobin said kneeling next to her again, wrapping an arm around the small girl, pulling her back to her. “is Luna, she’s less than a year old and very shy, things scare her easily,” Amelia looked through the fence at her, pouting a little.

“Here puppy,” She said trying to coax the dog over, the dog sat in the corner shaking.

“Why is she scared?” 

“I don’t know Melia, I guess she doesn’t like it here,” Tobin said looking up at Alex and Servando who looked at each other then down at Tobin. This would be the dog they would get.

“Can I play with her?” Amelia asked and Tobin gave the girl a kiss. 

“Let me go ask,” Tobin said standing up. Alex walked up and down the rows of kennels looking at the other dogs, Amelia following close behind as Servando sat on the floor trying to coax Luna over.

“Mommy, what about him?” Amelia asked pointing to a large muscular dog.

“Honey he’s going to be a lot of work,”

“Read the paper?” Amelia asked and Alex knelt down to her level reading the paper.

“His name is Sherlock, he’s six years old, he has a bad limp in his leg they think he was hit by a car,” Alex stopped as she read the next line. “Melia they say he shouldn’t be in a home with kids,”

“Why not mommy?”

“Sometimes doggies don’t do well with little kids, they get nervous and can hurt them,” 

“But he’s cute,”

“I know honey,” Alex said looking back up at the dog, she really didn’t find the dog ‘cute’ per say but if her daughter said he was then he was.

“You wanna see Luna, Melis?” Servando asked the small puppy curled into his lap. Amelia made her way over to her father sitting next to him, she put a small hand on the puppy noticing how badly the dog was shaking.

“She’s so scared,”

“Melia, would you like to adopt her?” Alex asked, running a hand over the small puppy.

“Can we?” Amelia asked excitedly, Alex chuckled and nodded. Servando carried the puppy and Amelia as they followed the worker to fill out the paperwork to adopt the pup. He held them as Amelia played with the puppy who was quickly relaxing around her.

“Ok so hit the pet store up on the way home?” Tobin asked scratching the dog’s ears, looking at Servando who grinned, nodding.

“Hel...heck, yes.” He corrected himself. Alex looked at them over her shoulder, she looked between them and gave them a small look.

“Alright, she’s all yours. If you have any issues just call,” The volunteer said handing over the paperwork to Alex.

“Thank you,” Both Alex and Tobin said at once and the man nodded as he watched them carry Luna out the door. 

“Bye Luna enjoy your forever home!” He said waving to Luna and Amelia as the girl rested her head against Servando’s shoulder, looking at the puppy who was on his other shoulder. 

x-x-x

“Where are we going?” Alex asked looking up from the passenger seat at Servando who looked in the backseat to Tobin. 

“You want to tell her or…”

“We just got a puppy this calls for a trip to the pet store.” Tobin said excitedly and Alex groaned.

“This is going to be hell.” She said and Tobin laughed, leaning forward to kiss her.

“It’ll be fun,” Tobin replied and Alex scoffed. Servando parked as Tobin collected Amelia and the puppy up in her arms. “You two are going right into a cart,” Tobin said as Servando brought a cart over, Tobin promptly deposited both Amelia and Luna into the cart. Servando pushed the cart toward the store as Tobin took Alex’s hand, smiling at her.

“It’ll be ok,” Tobin promised and Alex nodded, resting her head on Tobin’s shoulder.

“We shouldn’t spoil the dog,” Alex said and Tobin kissed her forehead. 

“Like we shouldn’t spoil our child?” Tobin asked and Alex narrowed her eyes at the woman.

“That’s our child, not our pet,”

“But now Luna is our new child, our fur child,”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that,”

“Pretend all you want, babe,” Tobin smirked as they walked down the aisle to find food, a bed, and a crate. 

“So if we’re crate training her, should we get two crates? One for each of our places?” Servando asked, looking back at the women.

“It’d be better than taking one back and forth every trip,” Alex said and Servando grabbed a second box, sliding it onto the bottom of the cart. Tobin took over pushing the cart as they headed toward the beds.

“We should have one bed that we can take it back and forth,” Alex said and both Tobin and Servando nodded.

“Can it be pink?” Amelia asked from her spot in the cart, Luna in her lap, wagging her tail. 

“Sure honey,” Alex said brushing the girl’s hair back. 

“I think that’ll clash in my bachelor pad,” Servando said and Tobin scoffed.

“If she wants a pink bed… she’s getting a pink bed,” Alex said giving him a hard look, Servando smiled, lifting his arms in the air in surrender.

“Pink will bring some pop to the place,” He said and Alex smirked.

“What about that bed?” Amelia asked pointed one out, it was small with built up edges.

“That’s going to be too small for her Melia,” Alex said and Amelia looked at the tiny puppy in her arms.

“Mommy… Luna’s small,” 

“But she’s going to grow just like you grow,” Alex explained and Amelia's face fell.

“She’s not going to be tiny forever?” Amelia pouted and Alex laughed.

“No, she’s gonna get bigger,” 

“But I like her this size,”

“She won’t be too big,” Alex explained and Amelia cuddled the puppy. 

“Ok,” Amelia looked back at the rows of beds before pointing out another pink bed. “How about that one?” The bed was large enough for Luna to grow into and was the desired color to appease the young girl.

“That one is perfect,” Tobin said grabbing the bed and turning to put it in the cart. Alex laughed at the look on Tobin’s face when she realized this would be a task. She walked up to the cart and picked Amelia and Luna up, allowing Tobin to drop the bed into the cart. Alex ten set them back into the cart so they were sitting on the bed.

“Toy aisle?” Servando asked and both him and Tobin looked at Alex pleadingly. 

“Do we need to set a limit on how much we spend?” She asked and the two shook their heads. “Alright lead the way,” Servando started pushing the cart toward the toys, Alex couldn’t tell of the four who was more excited; Servando, Tobin, Amelia, or Luna. She stayed back for a moment watching as the three started tossing toys into the cart, the puppy yipping excitedly. Tobin had pulled Amelia out of the cart so the girl could pick toys too. However, the girl had other plans, she walked up to Alex tugging her hand and leading her over to the section where the plush toys were.

“Mommy, do you think she’d like a stuffed animal?” Amelia asked and Alex knelt next to the girl, wrapping an arm around her. 

“I’m sure she’d love one,” Alex said Amelia leaned into her mother’s embrace. 

“Will you pick one out for her?” She asked and Alex kissed her temple before looking at the selection of toys. 

“Do you think she’ll like the monkey?” Alex asked picking the plush monkey from the shelf, she let Amelia inspect it before the girl nodded and wrapped her arms tightly around Alex’s neck so she would be picked up. Alex smiled lifting the girl up, she walked over to the cart dropping the toy onto the puppy’s head. Luna walked up to the toy, sniffing it before curling up with it, her head resting on its body. 

“What do you think? Got enough for this pup?” Tobin asked looking down at the cart that was filled with toys and a very happy looking puppy. 

“One last one,” Servando said grabbing a squeaky soccer ball and tossing it in the cart. “Gotta make sure she knows exactly what sport this family supports,” He explained and Tobin laughed, fist bumping him. 

“Alright other kids, let’s get going,” Alex said, Amelia falling asleep in her arms. 

Alex held the girl as they checked everything out at the front, the person explaining that they had puppy training and people that would answer any questions if they need help. Alex zoned out, shifting back and forth to rock Amelia nearly to sleep. She looked up and saw Tobin smiling softly at them, she smiled back at her before walking over to the midfielder and kissing her.

“How about we take everything back to your place? We can put that one,” Servando nodded toward Amelia.  “down for a nap and get the furry one used to her new home,”

“Alright,” Alex whispered, knowing Amelia was almost asleep.

x-x-x

When they got back to the house Alex let Tobin take Amelia into her room to lay down for a nap. Alex helped Servando get all the dog items into the house.

“Oh my god, who knew dogs needed so much?” Servando asked and Alex laughed. 

“It wouldn’t be this much if you guys had any self-control,” She said and Servando laughed, nodding. He set to work on putting the crate together while Alex picked the puppy up from the floor, inspecting it. 

“You better one damn good dog,” She informed Luna, who licked her nose. “My daughter is madly in love with you and I don’t want her to be upset that you don’t love her,” Alex said trying to act intimidating.

“You want me to call Hope and see if she can come and intimidate the dog better?” Tobin asked smirking from the doorway. 

“Shut up,” Alex pouted, Tobin walked over to Alex, kissing her. 

“Love you too,” Tobin said back and Alex smiled, setting the puppy down she wrapped her arms around Tobin, settling into the woman’s side.

They watched as Luna ran around Servando as he tried setting her new ‘home’ up, failing miserably. The puppy grabbed his instructions and ran away with them, causing Servando to chase after her. He finally returned a few minutes later grunting about the ‘annoying mutt’. After a few minutes of Luna being missing, Alex got up and went in search of her. Finding her sleeping in Amelia’s bed with the young girl, the puppy’s head on Amelia’s shoulder. Alex felt Tobin’s arms wrap around her, her head resting on her shoulder.

“I think we picked a good one,” Tobin smiled and Alex turned in her arms, wrapping her arms around Tobin’s neck.

“I think we did too,” She smiled pulling Tobin down into a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this kinda wrote itself instead of getting a birthday chapter but that will come! As always let me know what you guys think, and of anything you want to see. Prompt me guys!


	18. Day Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day five of Tobin's visit. (picks up right where Day Four (Chapter 13) left off)

Ashlyn walked up to the table Tobin was sitting at, outside the little coffee shop she told her about. She pulled a chair out sitting down across from her friend, who was staring at her feet, looking terrible.

“Want to talk about it?” Ash asked and Tobin looked up at her, sighing.

“What am I doing here, Ash?” Tobin asked.

“I don’t know Tobs, what are you doing here?”

“Fucking up. That’s what,” Tobin groaned. 

“Tobs, you need to tell her. This can’t keep happening. You both belong together and don’t bring up that glitching shit because neither of you glitched out,” Ashlyn snarled and Tobin sighed again.

“I shouldn’t be here Ash, i should be home with Leslie. Leaving Alex alone,”

“Tobin, tell me the truth are you happy?”

“Yes,”

“Tobin…”

“Fine no, I’m not happy, I haven’t been happy in years and this whole situation doesn’t make it any better. But I’m far less happy here in this mess than I was in Paris with Leslie, I want to go home,”

“Then go home,”

“I can’t…”

“Why not?” Ashlyn asked confused, Tobin avoided her gaze as she answered.

“I don’t have it in me to leave again,” 

“Tobin, you are here now, I really think you need to figure out what you two are supposed to be for each other,”

“I know,” Tobin shook her head.

“Come on, let’s go actually do something,” Ashlyn said standing up, she offered a hand to Tobin, pulling her up to her feet. 

Ashlyn ended up calling Hope, Kelley, and Ali together to the local soccer fields. Hope walked up to them pointing over her shoulder.

“I called in some other friends,” Hope explained. Standing back with Kelley was Christen Press, Sydney Leroux, and Julie Johnston. “Figured we needed a few extra,” 

“Hey guys,” Tobin said as they walked up.

“Toby!” Syd said wrapping her in a hug. “You’re supposed to be in Paris,”

“I’m here for a visit,”

“Ah, couldn’t keep away from the baby. Trust me, I know how that goes,” Syd said smirking and Tobin rolled her eyes.

“Sorry,” Ali said jogging up. “Kyle took forever to hang up with today,” 

“It’s alright, so we all know how the teams are going to be broken up,” Ash said looking up at Hope to see if her fellow keeper agreed.

“I’ll be in net, Kelley defender, Julie in midfield/defending, Christen up top,”

“Net for me, Ali defender, Tobs mid, Syd up top,” Ash replied and everyone nodded.

“Now just remember Tobin, I’m not your girl, I can’t run as fast as baby horse can,” Syd said and Tobin laughed nodding.

“So no long balls ten yards in front of you?” 

“Oh hell no,” Syd said back disgusted as she got ready to play. 

The game was competitive, everyone putting their all into it. However it still had a laidback feel to it, they were enjoying themselves, tripping each other up and laughing about it. Tobin went head to head with Kelley trying to get past the defender and get the ball to a wide open Ali, only to have Kelley get frustrated and poke her in the stomach. 

“So not fair!” Tobin scowled as Kelley took off with the ball, laughing. Tobin looked up at Hope who was chuckling and shaking her head.

“Sorry Tobs,” She offered her hand to the younger woman, pulling her to her feet.

“I’m the one that should be saying sorry, your girl is a cheater,” Tobin said and Hope laughed. 

“Good point, go pinch her arm. She’ll jump ten feet in the air,” Hope offered and Tobin grinned running after the defender.

The game ended with a 2-2 tie and all of them laying in the center of the field. Tobin watched the clouds passing over and sighed, she missed this. Missed being able to call her friends up at any time and just play a pickup game. Missed the sun on her face while she felt content. Missed the feeling of being free instead of the whole world weighing down on her. 

“I met Dom,” Sydney said suddenly and everyone looked over at her. 

“And?” Hope finally broke the silence. 

“He’s amazing,” Syd said almost starting to daydream about him again, Julie elbowed her.

“Details woman,” Ali said and Syd smiled. 

“He plays soccer just like us, and he was born and raised in England,” Syd smiled. “He makes me so happy,”

“Aw look at that, she’s so happy,” Kelley cooed and Hope smiled, wrapping an arm around her. 

“So his name is really Dom?” Ash asked.

“Yup, we were wrong that it wasn’t complete,”

“All those days debating it, wasted,” Ali sighed and Ashlyn laughed. 

“So you guys have a plan for the future?” Christen asked and Syd shrugged. 

“Not really, at least not yet,” Syd looked over at Tobin. “What about you and Leslie?”

“Us? We’re just friends,”

“Who are together,” Christen reminded her and Tobin shrugged.

“I guess, but we aren’t soul mates,”

“No, but you love her,” Syd said and Tobin nodded, tears welling up.

“Alright guys, leave her alone,” Hope said and everyone backed off, Tobin pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them. 

“I just want to be happy,” Tobin said as Hope wrapped an arm around her. 

“I know,” 

“Maybe we should call it a day, before the sun disappears on us fully,” Ali said and everyone agreed. 

x-x-x

Tobin walked through the door, spotting Carrasco across the room, he shook his head at her. At first Tobin was confused then she shut the door and saw Alex standing down the hall, hands on her hips.

“Where the hell have you been?” Alex asked, stalking toward her.

“I went out with Ash,”

“I tried calling and texting, you didn’t answer,”

“Oh,” Tobin pulled her phone out and noticed her inbox full of messages. “Sorry, I didn’t think to check it,”

“Tobin I was worried!” Alex yelled and Tobin sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.

“I’m sorry Lex,”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were going to go out?”

“It slipped my mind,” Tobin lied.

“Tobin, what’s going on?” Alex asked and Tobin’s chest ached.

“It’s ok, Lex, promise.” Tobin said and Alex wrapped her arms around Tobin, tears starting to fall.

“I was worried you left again,”

“I’m sorry Lex,” 

“Don’t leave again Tobs,”

“I… I…” Tobin couldn’t form words, she didn’t know what she wanted to say. She wanted to say she loved Alex, she wanted to tell her that she couldn’t do this, wouldn’t do this, wouldn’t pull their family apart. She wanted to push Alex away and walk out, go back to Leslie and Paris, to what she was starting to consider home. 

“Tobin promise me,”

“I can’t,” Tobin said and Alex looked up at her, hurt.

“Tobs… please,”

“Lex, I can’t,” Tobin said a bit more forcefully, she stepped away from Alex and walked to the guest room, closing the door on Alex. 

Tobin pulled her laptop out finding a ticket back to Paris. She emailed the information to Leslie who promised to pick her up from the airport when she got there. Tobin laid awake for most of the night listen to Alex cry and Carrasco try to calm her. Tobin let her own tears fall till she finally gave in to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I just found out I can reorder chapters, do you guys want me to put them in the order that would cause them to be chronological? (at least for the most part) Let me know.


	19. Day Six

Tobin woke up with arms wrapped around her, her eyes shot open and saw Alex sleeping against her chest. She looked up and saw Carrasco standing in the doorway with Amelia, he shook his head.

“Stay, she didn’t sleep last night,” He said before walking away, pulling the door shut with him. 

Tobin sighed, wrapping her arms around the sleeping woman in her arms. This situation wasn’t going to make it any easier on either of them, but Tobin couldn’t help but want this. She loved Alex, she couldn’t deny that. Her heart ached around the woman. She felt whole with Alex laying in her arms. Felt as though her body and mind were finally at peace. She sighed staring up at the ceiling wondering what in hell she was going to do. 

“Go to sleep Toby,” Alex mumbled, nuzzling herself closer to Tobin.

“Alex, we should get up,”

“No,” She replied strongly and Tobin chuckled. 

“Tobs… It was Heath.” Alex said softly, not moving to look up at Tobin. “It was you,”

“Don’t worry about it, Lex,” 

“I can’t, not worry about it, Tobin. I’m supposed to be with you. Something messed up,” Alex said sitting up, straddling Tobin’s hips. “It’s supposed to be me and you against the world,” 

“Lex…”

“No Tobin-”

“Alex!” Tobin shouted, grabbing Alex’s hands, she leaned up so they were barely inches apart. “You love him. This system doesn’t work. That’s fine,”

“It does work Tobin! You just don’t want it to work for you. I don’t know why you don’t but you’ve fought it every step of the way,” Alex pulled her sleeve up revealing her arm with Tobin’s name on it. 

“I…” Tobin pushed Alex off of her. “I promised Hope I’d see her today,” Tobin said getting out of bed, she walked quickly out of the house. Alex went to chase after her, but stopped when she saw her husband holding their daughter in the living room. She sighed and walked over to them, allowing him to wrap his arms around her.

“I wish she would listen. You’re so much happier when she’s here,” He said kissing her forehead.

x-x-x

Tobin walked around the city, trying to clear her head. Nothing helped though. She finally sat on a park bench holding her head in her hands. 

“Well you look like shit,” A man said sitting next to her. Tobin looked up at him, shocked that someone would say that. 

“You have no class huh?”

“I don’t know about that, I do know that something told me I needed to be right here today, and I see that maybe I’m right,” The man gave Tobin a blinding smile. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Tobin huffed. 

“Fine by me,” 

“Why are you bothering me?” Tobin asked and he smiled.

“Because you’ve seem to have forgotten that the big guy has a plan for all of us, and you are doubting him,” Tobin leaned back, shocked. She thought about what the man had said, it was true she was fighting pretty hard. “Go back to Paris Tobin,” He said before walking away. 

“What the…”

“Syd says hi! And you better be at the wedding,” He shouted, flashing a smile at her again. Tobin laughed before gathering her thoughts and heading back toward Alex’s home.

x-x-x

Tobin walked in the door once more to find a very angry Alex staring her down. This time instead, Tobin walked up to her, wrapping her arms around her. 

“I promise we’ll figure this out,” Tobin said kissing her temple. “I promise,” Alex melted into her grasp.

“I should have seen it,” Alex said, tears soaking Tobin’s shirt. 

“We both should have,” Tobin said, walking them backwards to the couch, she laid down pulling Alex on top of her. They stayed that way for most of the day, trying to figure out what they were going to do. Tobin felt guilty; her plane ticket burning a hole in her pocket.

x-x-x

Tobin looked at her bags once more before walking out of the guest room and down toward Amelia’s, she walked over to the monitor, turning it down. Amelia watched her curiously. 

“Hey little one,” Tobin said picking the girl up. she rocked her back and forth, kissing her head. “I’ll be back, I promise,” Tobin chuckled as Amelia grasped her hood of her sweatshirt, cuddling the warmth it offered. “I will be back, sooner or later. I won’t just be this person you hear about,” Tobin started crying herself, not wanting to upset the infant she kissed her once more before setting her down. “I love you, Amelia,” Tobin said before turning around to leave, Carrasco standing in the doorway.

“Do not do this Tobin,” He said strongly, arms crossed over his chest.

“I have to go, you know that,”

“It is you!” He snapped. “It’s you that she is supposed to be with. I can’t explain everything but god damn it, Tobin, you need to stay here and fight for her. I promise I’ll disappear, I’ll make this right,” He explained and Tobin walked up to him, shaking her head.

“I don’t want you to disappear. I need to leave to figure out how to fix this, then I’ll come back. I need to make sure we don’t tear this family apart. You’re my friend, my family too. I know you lied and trust me I want to hurt you so much because of that but I can’t let this make us, even more, miserable in the long run.” 

“Tobin… please don’t go,” He lifted his shirt sleeve revealing Amelia’s name on his arm. “We can get this back to how it’s supposed to be,”

“I’m not ready to jump head first into this, neither of us are. One day we will be ready, and when that day comes, you tell her what the truth is. If she finds me before I come back I’ll know she knows the truth. And If I return before then, well then you’ll know I’m ready to let her know.”

“Deal,” He said extending his hand for her to shake, she took it. “At least let me help with your bags,”

“I got it,” Tobin said wrapping him into a hug. “Take care of her, take care of both of them,”

“I will,” He promised before watching Tobin pick up her bag and walk out the door. He knew in the morning Alex would be furious, and hurt. He also knew he couldn’t tell her about what went down, not yet anyway. 

x-x-x

Tobin stared at her feet the whole time she was at the airport, part of her wanted to go back, fix everything, make it right. The other part of her wanted to run and never come back, forget everything having to do with the states and learn to live her life freely. She waited for the boarding of her plane to start, hearing the other flights being called as the minutes ticked by. When her flight was finally called she made her way toward the line and stood waiting once more. The longer she waited the more she wanted to run back to Alex. Finally, she handed her ticket to the attendant. 

“Nervous flyer?” She asked, smiling sweetly at Tobin, who shook her head.

“No, I’ve flown a lot before. Just nervous about leaving,” Tobin explained, the woman looked at her ticket.

“One-way to Paris? Ever been?”

“Lived there for awhile,”

“Returning home?” She asked and Tobin stopped, she had to think about the answer.

“No... Leaving home, going to… second best though,” The woman handed Tobin her ticket back.

“Well, I hope you find whatever it is you’re looking for,” She offered before allowing Tobin to step onto the plane.

The flight was long, but Tobin didn’t sleep a wink. She kept thinking; about Alex, about Amelia, about her friends, and family, the national team, everything. She didn’t start thinking about Paris till she was in Leslie’s arms, and that’s when Tobin broke. She held tightly onto Leslie, sobbing into her neck, the young woman held Tobin tightly back, kissing her head, rubbing circles on her back, ensuring her it would be ok. 

Tobin didn’t believe her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know you guys really don't like the angst, but it's needed and hopefully you understand why I kept saying all three of them are part of the reason why everything happened the way it did. If you prompt me fluffy things I promise to write them. I swear I don't bite, you can even leave them on anon and I'll write them. If not, well I'm drying up on this one guys.


	20. Tessa

Amelia was beyond tired, she had spent the day working out with the team and it had been brutal. All she wanted to do was get back to her small apartment and fall asleep on her bed. She stood in the apartment doorway trying to get her keys sorted out, her soccer bag nearly falling off her shoulder when something crashed into her side, knocking her to the ground. She groaned, pulling her knees up to her chest, wanting to just dissolve into the cement. 

“I’m so sorry,” A woman said running up to Amelia, she pulled a rather large dog off of her.

“It’s ok,” Amelia groaned, opening her eyes to see the woman staring down at her worried.

“Here,” she reached a hand out, helping Amelia to her feet. “I swear he’s normally not like that, heck he hates people,” The woman explained and Amelia scratched the dog behind his ears. 

“Guess you just have to shake things up sometimes,” Amelia laughed. “Amelia, by the way.”

“Oh sorry, Tessa,” She reached her hand out, shaking Amelia’s offered one. “And this fella here, is Mutig Soldat, or Tig for short,” Amelia's eyebrows shot up at the name, a smile gracing her face. “It means-”

“Brave Soldier,” Amelia smiled, kneeling next to the dog. “Got a pretty impressive name there big guy.”

“Yeah he does, but he lives up to it,” Tessa smiled down at Amelia, watching the woman interact with her dog. “You don’t seem german, and we’re in Paris…”

“My aunt taught me a lot of German growing up,” Amelia explained standing back up. “Hey, I’m kind of beat but really don’t want you to go… you want to come upstairs for a cup of coffee?” She asked and Tessa smiled. 

“I’d love to,” Amelia picked up her bag and led the way up to her apartment. “Sorry for the mess, I’ve been too busy with soccer, and trying to plan a trip home to even think about cleaning,” She explained as she opened the door. Tessa looked around and then back at Amelia.

“If you call this a mess, I want to know what spotless looks like,” She joked.

“Really really clean?” Amelia chuckled. “You can let Tig off the leash if you want, he can’t harm anything,” She smiled, and Tessa released him. The dog walking around the apartment, checking everything out.

“So home? You from the states?” 

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

“Born and raised in Cali.”

“No, shit! Yeah my parents raised me there too,” 

“What part?”

“All over, mainly Long Beach area.”

“I’m from Pasadena,” She grinned.

“Hey, my back yard!” 

“Small world,” She chuckled. 

“What brought you here?” 

“I’m actually touring Europe for the year, I’m supposed to be in the countryside, but I couldn’t bear to leave the city yet.” 

“Yeah the city is wonderful,” She said as her phone beeped at her. “Sorry, it might be my mom,” She said pulling the phone from her bag.

‘So, how’s it going?’ the text from Gus read.

‘What?’

‘You’re countdown dip, ran out 15 mins ago’

That got Amelia to look down at her arm, indeed the numbers were gone.

“Hey, Tessa…”

“Yeah?”

“My countdown hit zero… just when you ran into me,”

“Oh no, Tig is mine, you can’t have him,” The girl joked and Amelia chuckled. “Seriously though, mine did too.”

“Well then… It’s really nice to meet you,” Amelia grinned.

“You too Amelia, I was hoping someone just like you would walk into my life,” Amelia smiled at that, this felt right to her. She felt at ease with the young woman in her apartment, her dog exploring the new surroundings, eyes piercing her own. She stood up and walked over to the woman, cupping her cheek. 

“No one said it’d feel this way,” She said softly and Tessa leaned into the touch, her eyes closing.

“Did you expect something different?” Tessa asked and Amelia thought for a moment, she thought of her parents, of Tobin, of the hell they went through to get where they were now. She thought about how happy they were now, and how happy her father was when she was around. Amelia shook her head smiling. 

“No.”

x-x-x

Tessa sat down next to Tobin on the beach, she planned to ask Amelia to marry her and wanted to talk with the woman’s biggest protector, who always put the girl first, before she made her final choice.

“Hey Tess,” Tobin smiled at her and the young woman smiled back. 

“Tobin…” She said, starting to wonder if she was making the right choice.

“When Melia was little, I would bring her down here, and we’d sit on the beach, her on my lap as we watched the waves crash into the shore,” Tobin smiled at the memory, she looked over at Tessa. “What’s on your mind kido?”

“Why did you forgive him?” Tessa blurted out, she groaned and hung her head, but Tobin wrapped an arm around her pulling her close. 

“It’s ok, I know what you mean,” Tobin smiled. “And it was the hardest thing I had to do. It took me a long time to come to terms with it. I spent a lot of time running from everything, and finding myself. I spent a lot of nights talking with God, scolding him mainly. You want to know what I learned in that time?”

“Yes, please,” She said softly and Tobin smiled at her.

“That it was fate. Everything happened that way because it was supposed to happen that way. Had we not gone through that together the way we did, we wouldn’t have Amelia, I wouldn’t have the best thing in my life. Servando wouldn’t have her. Alex wouldn’t have her. You wouldn’t have her. Yes it hurt, I was betrayed by him and I was so angry at first. But holding Amelia in my arms, seeing how happy she made everyone, it was worth the pain.” Tobin sighed looking back out toward the ocean. “I wasn’t ready for kids and marriage when Alex was. I wasn’t ready to give everything I had up, I loved to just pick my life up and move across the world. Alex was looking for something stable and looking to have a family. Alex could have told me when she found out, and I could have told Alex when I got mine, but we didn’t. It was supposed to be that way. We all grew up and changed in those years. Do I regret some of the things? Yeah, I missed a lot. It hurts that I missed that, and when I realized that I had two choices, I could cut Servando out of our lives or I could forgive him, all I kept thinking about was how much I had missed in such a short time.” 

“So you forgave him.”

“I forgave him. I don’t regret that. I’ll never regret that. Even if people don’t understand it even after I explain it. It was the easiest thing I’ve done, but at the same time the hardest. I wanted to hate him, but I didn’t speak up. Alex didn’t speak up… we let it continue,” Tobin sighed again and looked toward their families down the beach from them. “I don’t care if people don’t understand, I don’t care if they are angry that I’m not angry. If they feel it was unforgivable, I guess they still have a bit of life to figure out then. All of it needed to happen to get me back to Alex, to get all of us that girl we love. I wouldn’t change a damn thing about it. Everything is forgivable, you just have to be strong enough to see that.”

“You’re one of the strongest women I know,” Tessa said and Tobin smiled at her. 

“My family made me that strong, gave me that strength.” 

“Can I be part of that family?” Tessa asked and groaned again, that wasn’t how she wanted to word it. Tobin, however, beamed at her, kissing her forehead. 

“I’d love nothing more than for you to be.”

“Really?”

“Really, kid. Now come on, leaving those two alone always ends up in a mess,” Tobin said pulling Tessa to her feet, they walked back to the family. Tessa walking into Amelia’s arms while Tobin wrapped her arms around Alex, kissing behind her ear.

“Want another daughter?” She asked quietly, looking toward Amelia and Tessa who were in their own bubble. Alex beamed and turned in Tobin’s arms kissing her.

“Really?” She asked and Tobin gave a simple nod. 

“More than anything. You and Serv are gonna have to fight over who walks her down the aisle, though. I refuse to be part of that argument.” 

“I think we’ll leave it up to the bride,” Tobin smiled watching Amelia and Tessa. Sure their family had gone through a lot and all she wants to do is protect her family, her kids from any harm but Tobin felt deep down that everything happened to them for a reason. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys totally forgot I had this one sitting around, been focusing on new projects for you though! So cause this is pretty open ended it's gonna end up on the backburner for a bit. Hope you're still enjoying it. Also I'm sorry if you guys can't see how Tobin would forgive Servando but I've explained it a million ways and maybe it's just a priorities thing, or an age thing but everything is forgivable to a point. Don't like it, all I can say is don't read it.


End file.
